Un Monde de blanc
by Brin d'If
Summary: Après la destruction du mur Maria, le gouvernement décide de procéder à une reconquête du territoire. En plein hiver, dans une zone infestée par les titans, soldats et civils sont laissés livrés à eux-mêmes, et ne doivent alors obéir qu'à un mot d'ordre : survivre.
1. Mission et tempête

**Bonjour à tous ! Ça y est, me revoilà (déjà) partie pour une nouvelle fiction, et cette fois je me lance dans snk ^^ (un peu comme tout le monde en fait, mais c'est parce que l'univers est cool !).**

 **L'histoire sera assez courte, pas plus de quatre chapitres je pense. Comme le genre l'indique, il y aura de l'aventure et de la poésie, c'est à dire des moments assez contemplatifs. Le but était de créer une petite parenthèse dans un moment de l'intrigue dont on ne connaît presque rien. Pas de romance, ni de lemon pour cette fois. Les parties en italiques recouvrent la focalisation interne de Petra, les autres suivent le parcours de Livaï, et parfois d'Erwin.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce petit récit, écrit en pleines révisions d'agreg et entre deux pétage de plomb vous plaira. Pour ma part il constitue une GRANDE bouffée d'oxygène ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si ce premier chapitre récapitule beaucoup de choses que vous savez déjà ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **1.**

 **Mission et tempête**

 _Nous étions douze. Seuls trois d'entre nous rentrèrent._

 _Là où il n'y a rien. Là où le ciel pour seul horizon et le blanc à l'infini se confondent. Nos souffles quelque part, et le murmure des nuages._

 _Le froid._

 _Un froid intense, et qui épuise, peu à peu, toute chaleur, toute vie, tout élan. Puis plus rien._

 _Cette expédition fut loin d'être la pire, mais ce fut peut-être la seule ou pour la première fois, je sentis la mort rôder sous ma peau. Quelque chose d'impalpable et pourtant rêche, qui use et qui dit « je viens te chercher. »_

 _Quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il advienne de nous, ce monde a imprégné mes os et chaque fibre de mes muscles pour ce graver dans ma tête avec la force d'une promesse. Celle de la beauté et du néant._

 _Un monde de blanc._

* * *

« Petra. »

– Oui Caporal ?

– Vérifie le matériel, et tâche de bien graisser les équipements. À la moindre casse ce sera pour notre pomme.

– Oui Caporal !

Elle était docile, solide et pourtant douce. Un petit soldat obéissant et sévère, plus envers elle-même qu'envers les autres. Sous son joli minois, Petra Rall était pourtant une vraie boule de nerfs. Un peu comme lui. Intelligente, perspicace, énergique au point de ne plus savoir quoi faire de sa force, elle avait la tête droite et l'œil brillant, avec dans les traits ce petit quelque chose qui frôlait l'obstination. Lorsqu'il arrivait que _leur_ sang danse autour d'elle, elle souriait. Elle n'avait pas peur.

– Caporal chef !

– Quoi encore ?…

– Les chevaux sont sellés et les provisions sécurisées. Mais les… civils sont toujours réticents à partir.

Et il y avait de quoi.

– Je vais en toucher deux mots à Erwin.

– Et moi qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

– Va aider Petra et vérifie que tout soit en ordre. Dans une heure, motivation ou pas, on est parti.

– Bien Caporal !

Ce grand dadet avec un air dramatique, c'était Auro. Une tête de con, plutôt prétentieux et souvent à côté de la plaque, mais franchement pas mauvais, et au moins aussi tenace que dix bons soldats. Il n'avait ni la niaque, ni la finesse d'esprit de Petra, mais il canalisait une force tranquille on ne peut plus efficace, et s'il s'était pissé dessus la première fois, désormais, lui aussi il souriait face à _eux._

Ses premiers hommes. Ses premiers soldats sous ses ordres. Une charge plus qu'autre chose, une fierté aussi.

* * *

 _Après l'apparition du titan colossal et la destruction du mur Maria, le territoire des hommes diminua d'un tiers pour une densité de population qui doubla presque. À l'approche de l'hiver, nos ressources n'étaient plus suffisantes, les épidémies menaçaient, et les conditions sanitaires diminuaient de jour en jour. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient survécu. Trop nombreux même. Entre le mur Sina et le mur Rose, il n'y avait pas de place pour eux._

 _Je voyais leurs yeux, leurs regards creux, fatigués, résignés pour certains. La colère, la peur surtout qui imprégnait leurs traits, leurs membres trop maigres et leurs joues creuses. On les logeait comme on pouvait, on les nourrissait à peine, on les faisait travailler comme des bêtes pour défricher les terres non cultivées. Ils avaient froid, ils avaient faim, alors il fallait faire quelque chose._

 _J'ignore qui avait pris cette décision – ou je ne m'en souviens plus peut-être. Reconquérir le territoire perdu. Franchir la barrière qui nous séparait des titans pour récupérer les terres qu'ils nous avaient prises. C'était absurde. Le projet fut accepté. Officiellement pour la gloire de l'humanité, officieusement pour réduire le surplus de population. C'était cruel, presque inhumain, terriblement nécessaire aussi, et c'est sans doute à cause de cela que les bataillons d'exploration décidèrent à l'unanimité de superviser une partie de l'opération. Parce qu'aller droit au suicide, ça au moins, nous en avions l'habitude._

* * *

– Tu fais un discours.

Ce n'était pas une question, et le petit homme à ses côtés leva vers lui un regard agacé, légèrement hostile. Ce genre de regard qui dit : « fais ton boulot. »

– Toi ils t'écouteront » ajouta Livaï en s'éloignant. « Et arrange-toi pour qu'ils bougent leurs fesses. »

Ils étaient plusieurs centaines, des hommes surtout, plus vieux que jeunes, repartis sur plusieurs garnisons qu'on préparait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Vivres, soins, ravitaillement. Il faudrait en rapatrier là-bas un maximum, les répartir dans les villages les plus proches, sécuriser les alentours et faire en sorte qu'ils s'installent dans le laps de temps le plus bref. Et ainsi de suite, étape par étape. Leur rôle à eux : éliminer tout ce qui se présenterait. Des centaines de titans rôdaient là-bas, il faudrait qu'ils les abattent les uns après les autres tout en protégeant les civils. Absurde.

Reconquérir le territoire était une nécessité, mais il aurait fallut le faire à petites doses, par expéditions régulières et successives, professionnelles surtout. Résorber la brèche d'abord, pour empêcher les titans d'entrer davantage, éliminer ceux qui se retrouvaient alors piégés – ce qui prendrait des semaines et des dizaines de vie – et permettre ensuite aux populations de se réinstaller. Mais c'était trop long, et d'ici là, l'humanité aurait le temps de mourir de faim. En somme, ils mèneraient à la mort tout ce que le monde des hommes comptaient de trop, en risquant leur propre vie pour oublier de quoi ils étaient en réalité responsables.

Comment motiver les troupes en sachant tout cela ?

* * *

 _On m'avait dit que le camp militaire n'était pas fait pour les femmes. Que j'aurais les moyens de vivre autrement, qu'une vie de famille me suffirait. J'avais simplement besoin de liberté._

 _Lorsque le vent soufflait des odeurs de sel et d'écorce dans les rues terreuses, lorsqu'il y avait dans le ciel cette profondeur insoupçonnée qui appelle le regard et nous murmure des rêves d'ailleurs, je me prenais à imaginer le monde extérieur. Son immensité. La liberté._

 _Intégrer les brigades d'exploration devint pour moi une évidence, et je sentais que mon destin se jouerait dans ce LÀ-BAS où j'avais logé mes espoirs les plus fous. Alors, lorsque je vis pour la première fois le monde se déployer sous mes yeux, du haut des murs, j'eus l'impression que j'avais toujours vécu pour cet instant, que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne regretterais rien._

 _Je venais à peine d'avoir seize ans, première de ma promotion, fière jusqu'au bout des ongles et prête à en découdre avec n'importe quoi. J'avais la possibilité de choisir le confort et le prestige des brigades spéciales, de combler ma famille et même de retrouver la possibilité de me marier, je choisis les bataillons d'exploration. Jamais le vent ne m'avait appelée si fort. Et ce fut sans doute pour ça qu'il me choisit._

 _J'avais entendu dire qu'il n'avait rejoint les bataillons qu'un peu plus d'un an auparavant, sans être passé par l'école militaire. Pourtant, il possédait une renommée hors du commun. Sa réputation ainsi que les rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui en amenaient déjà certains à le considérer comme le « soldat le plus fort de l'humanité ». Mais le fait est que trop peu d'entre nous l'avaient vu pour le confirmer, et je commençais bientôt à croire que l'existence de ce prodige n'était qu'une légende colportée par les bataillons d'exploration pour garnir leurs rangs._

 _Cette légende, je la vis pour la première fois le soir-même de mon admission. Sur une centaine de candidats, nous n'étions que six à les avoir rejoint. Le major Erwin ne semblait pourtant pas déçu, encore moins surpris. Il salua notre courage, dit que nous étions de véritables et valeureux soldats en plaçant son poing sur son cœur, tandis que deux de ses acolytes faisaient de même. Il y avait à sa gauche un femme, grande, avec des lunettes et des cheveux bruns. Elle semblait enthousiaste, beaucoup plus détendue que l'image que je m'étais faite des membres du bataillon, et avait l'œil pétillant. À la droite du major, enfin, se tenait un petit homme, un adolescent plutôt, à l'air peu commode. Il avait des cheveux très noirs, et une peau très pâle qui n'accentuait que trop bien les grandes cernes qui s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux. Et des yeux… perçants comme ceux d'un aigle, d'un gris acéré, clair, presque glacé. Il semblait aussi lugubre que la femme était joyeuse, et je déglutis en croisant son regard pour la première fois. C'était lui. La légende vivante dont on nous avait tant parlé. Il était plus petit que je l'avais imaginé, moins impressionnant, plus fin aussi, et pourtant, face à ses pupilles qui semblaient tout voir, je sentis mes jambes chanceler. Auro s'était mis à claquer des dents. Nous ne faisions plus les fiers._

 _Ce regard marqua ma première rencontre avec le caporal chef Livaï. Celui qui deviendrait aussi mon supérieur, et mon héros. Le seul que j'imaginais_ les _vaincre une bonne fois pour toutes, puisqu'il était bel et bien le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité._

* * *

Le discours avait bien fonctionné, et encore une fois, les brillants talents d'orateur d'Erwin avaient su faire mouche là où la motivation faisait défaut. C'était bien.

Honnêtement, cette expédition était sans doute la plus absurde qu'il n'ait jamais menée, et rien qu'à l'idée de mener à leur mort des centaines de civiles qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne, Livaï eut la nausée.

À une dizaine de mètres, un vieil homme un peu courbé mit un vieux chapeau sur la caboche d'un garçonnet tout blond. Son petit fils peut-être. L'enfant ne disait rien, les yeux baissés et les lèvres closes. Il avait sans doute compris qu'il le verrait pour la dernière fois, et Livaï en eut la gorge serrée.

Parcourant la foule des yeux, qu'il constata qu'Erwin était déjà à cheval, accompagné d'Hanji et de Mike. Petra et Auro le rejoignirent, prêts à partir eux aussi : il ne manquait plus que lui pour compléter le cortège. En poussant un long soupir, Livaï réajusta sa cape – il faisait un froid de canard – et se frictionna les mains avant de se mettre en selle à son tour.

Le ciel était gris. D'un gris maussade et lourd qui donne envie de rester chez soi, balayant la terre d'un vent glacial qui pénétrait jusqu'aux os. Les heures à suivre s'annonçaient pénibles.

 _Est-ce qu'on survivra cette fois ?_ Lui avait demandé Petra avec une petite lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

« Je ne sais pas », avait-il simplement répondu.

« Mais je vous laisserait pas y passer. »

* * *

 _Malgré nos résultats brillants, Auro et moi ne faisions pas les fiers lors de notre première expédition._

 _Nous nous connaissions depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que nous pouvions compter l'un sur l'autre, et c'est sans doute cette confiance qui nous sauva tous les deux. Je me souviens encore du visage baigné de larmes d'Auro qui geignait en marmonnant qu'il s'était pissé dessus. Moi aussi, mais je n'osai pas l'avouer…_

 _Puis les expéditions s'enchaînèrent, beaucoup de soldats autour de nous y passèrent, mais nous, nous étions toujours là, et notre confiance augmenta avec l'expérience._

 _La fille aux lunettes vint nous trouver un jour avec le petit nerveux et le major Erwin. Tous les trois – ou plutôt deux d'entre eux et le troisième un peu en retrait – nous félicitèrent pour nos résultats et notre courage. Nous étions alors aux bataillons depuis un an. L'adolescent, ou plutôt l'homme aux cheveux noirs, s'approcha alors, et nous adressa pour la première fois la parole. Il venait de monter en grade, et désormais apte à posséder sa propre escouade, cherchait de bonnes, très bonnes recrues, pour former avec lui une équipe de soldats d'élite. Je crus qu'Auro allait tourner de l'œil. Pour ma part, et étrangement, je sus me contrôler, sans doute parce que je voyais dans ses yeux quelque chose de beaucoup plus humain que la première fois. Le doute, l'hésitation, mais aussi et surtout, une volonté inébranlable, une force qui me donnait des ailes, et qui me fit comprendre que s'il y avait un être, un seul, pour qui je pourrais consacrer mon existence, c'était bien lui._

 _Le caporal chef Livaï n'était pas bavard. Constamment sur la défensive, nerveux et agressif, il avait un langage direct et vulgaire qui creusait un étrange fossé avec le prestige de sa fonction, tout en le rendant plus accessible. Malgré le quotidien et les entraînements que nous partagions, nous ne savions presque rien de lui. Le peu que je connaissais, c'est Hanji qui me le souffla. J'appris ainsi que le caporal chef était de modestes origines, qu'il n'avait même pas de nom de famille, et avait été un brigand assez réputé au sein de la cité souterraine avant de rejoindre les bataillons d'exploration. Comment il avait vécu jusqu'alors, comment un voyou avait pu devenir le soldat d'élite qu'il était devenu, je l'ignorais._

 _Malgré son autorité, il n'était réellement exigeant que sur un point : la propreté. La moindre tâche, la moindre poussière laissée trainer nous valait les pires menaces et là, toute les insultes y passaient. En dehors de cela, il nous laissait plus ou moins vivre nos vies pour ne superviser que les entraînements de groupe et la préparation de nos futurs expéditions. Sa vie à lui n'avait quant à elle rien de palpitant. En dehors du thé noir et des chiffons qui lui servaient à faire le ménage, il n'aimait pas grand-chose, et je me demandais parfois s'il éprouvait réellement des sentiments. Il ne tombait jamais malade, ne montrait jamais de faiblesse, mais je savais qu'il faisait parfois des cauchemars. Il dormait rarement pendant les expéditions, guère plus de deux heures par nuit, et parfois, lorsque nous rentrions, il me semblait l'entendre hurler dans le noir. C'était là l'une des rares choses qui me le faisait voir comme un être humain._

* * *

L'énergie de la chevauchée et le vent dans ses cheveux lui firent du bien, et l'empêchèrent un peu de trop penser. S'il s'était désormais habitué au pincement au cœur et aux légères nausées qui précédaient chaque expédition, il devait pourtant cette fois affronter quelque chose de nouveau. L'amertume.

La plupart d'entre eux n'en reviendrait pas, c'était évident, et la sensation de les mener à la mort le taraudait.

C'était la garnison qui menait les civiles et leur indiquait les manœuvres à suivre. Le bataillon n'avait quant à lui qu'un rôle d'éclaireur et de bouclier contre les titans. La pire des fonctions en somme.

Petra, Auro, Mike, Nanaba et lui étaient en première ligne. Les meilleurs au casse-gueule, mais ils avaient l'habitude. Aussi le premier titan ne tarda pas à se présenter. C'est Mike qui s'en chargea après avoir indiqué sa position. On évita le second, et comme le troisième était un déviant, Petra et Auro s'en chargèrent. La routine en sommes, mais avec des centaines d'âmes inexpérimentées sur le dos. C'était chiant.

* * *

 _C'était la première fois, depuis l'apparition du Titan colossal, que je revoyais les terres situées entre le mur Maria et le mur Rose. Quelques souvenirs revinrent, et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux en évaluant ce que nous avions perdu._

 _Bien sûr qu'il fallait les reprendre, bien sûr qu'il fallait avancer, nous arracher de nos conditions d'animaux en cage. Bien sûr. Mais à quel prix ?_

 _Auro semblait content, nous avions bien fait notre travail, mais le Caporal semblait plus préoccupé que d'habitude. Inutile de se demander pourquoi. Des fumeroles noires montèrent soudain du front Est et nos mines s'assombrirent. Ça commençait déjà. Combien y étaient passés, nous l'ignorions, mais le signal vert d'Erwin nous indiqua la direction à prendre. Comme d'habitude, nous baissâmes la tête et continuâmes sans nous poser de question. Le reste reviendrait à la garnison._

* * *

Il s'était douté que les choses tourneraient forcément mal à un moment ou à un autre, mais pas à ce point, et surtout pas de cette manière.

Après cinq heures de chevauchée plutôt paisible, et tandis que la nuit commençait doucement à tomber, tout s'était assombri en un clin d'œil. Le ciel, la lumière, même l'air semblaient hurler, et avant qu'ils ne puissent comprendre ce qui leur tombait dessus, une déferlante sans pareille se déchaîna sur les terres à l'abandon. Impossible de repérer les signalements, tout comme les éventuels titans qui pouvaient alors les prendre par surprise. Une pluie verglaçante rendait le sol dangereux, et bientôt, la neige se mit à tomber à gros flocons, tandis que de violentes bourrasques agitaient leurs capes et leurs cheveux. C'était un cauchemar.

– Il faut se replier ! » hurla Livaï à Petra et Auro qui jetaient des regards terrifiés autour d'eux, tout en essayant de calmer leurs montures. « À ce stade c'est du suicide ! »

Sans leur laisser le temps de se décider, il saisit la bride de leurs chevaux et les entraîna vers le reste des troupes. Mike et Nanaba s'étaient perdus dans l'agitation, tant pis, mais lui savait trop bien ce à quoi ce genre de situation pouvait mener. Il serra les dents.

– Caporal chef ! Attention !

C'était un titan de cinq mètres. La voix d'Auro le sortit juste à temps de ses pensées, et Livaï mit en action son équipement pour exécuter sans ménagement la créature. Heureusement pour eux, la nuit n'était pas loin, et ils n'auraient plus à s'en soucier pendant plusieurs heures.

– On continue ! » cria-t-il.

* * *

 _Les toiles des chariots battaient dans la tempête comme des tambours. Quelques cadavres étaient étendus sur le sol dans des marres de sang, mais sinon, il n'y avait personne._

– _Bordel ils sont où ? Maugréa Auro._

– _Ils ont dû partir se réfugier quelque part. Selon les cartes étudiées par Erwin il y a un village pas loin, à l'ouest._

– _On y va » exhorta le caporal._

 _La chevauchée dans le froid et le noir fut exténuante. En tentant de consulter sa boussole, Auro fut surpris par une bourrasque et la perdit. Nous étions sans lumière, presque sans vivres, et désormais sans direction._

 _« C'est un cauchemar… » entendis-je murmurer le caporal._

 _Trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la tombée de la nuit et nous n'avions plus croisé aucun titan, mais la neige commençait à s'amonceler autour des sabots de nos montures, et le froid nous rendait de plus en plus fébriles._

– _Là-bas ! » m'écriai-je soudain en apercevant un baraquement, au bord d'un lac circulaire et figé par la glace._

– _Sauvés… » renifla Auro._

 _Neuf civiles y avaient déjà trouvé refuge, frigorifiés et terrifiés. Trois d'entre eux éclatèrent en sanglots en nous voyant débarquer. Une partie de leur escouade s'était faite massacrée par un déviant, et ils avaient perdu le reste de leurs compagnons, ainsi que les soldats censés les protéger dans la tempête. Il grelottaient encore de froid et de peur._

* * *

– Donnez-leur de quoi manger et se réchauffer » ordonna-t-il avant de sortir de nouveau.

Les environs étaient relativement bien dégagés, et la tempête s'était calmée pour laisser place à la lumière presque agressive de la pleine lune.

– C'est pas croyable…

Même la nature se foutait d'eux.

En à peine quelques heures, le paysage s'était entièrement couvert de blanc, et sous la clarté des étoiles, même l'ombre semblait briller. Il frissonna un peu, et jeta un œil à la masse sombre qui s'étendait sur sa gauche. Une forêt de pins.

– Tout va bien Caporal chef ? » murmura Petra en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

– Rien à signaler pour l'instant. Mais je m'inquiète pour les autres.

– Nous tenterons de les retrouver demain.

Étrangement, elle ne semblait pas inquiète, et en suivant son regard, Livaï comprit qu'elle était captivée par la blancheur du lac et de ses bordures gelées. Ce fut alors comme si son champ de vision s'était agrandi, et son cœur battit plus fort quand il le réalisa. C'était beau.

* * *

 _Le scintillement cristallin, l'étincellement adamantin règnent partout._

 _Très blanches et noires, les forêts immobiles avec leurs arbres cadavériques, et branches crochetées que nul n'osent approcher. Et les ombres aigües, qui semblent plus distinctes que les objets eux-mêmes._

 _Le monde semblait voué à une pureté glacée, sa malpropreté naturelle, cachée et fichée dans le rêve d'une fantastique magie macabre._

 _Sous la profondeur du ciel et dans l'air pailleté de givre, le monde semblait de nouveau respirer. D'une vie privée de nous-même et se substance, mais que quelque chose comme un regard pouvait saisir._

 _Ce genre de moment où le temps se fige, et où l'on se sent vivre. Intensément._


	2. Au Clair de la lune

**Eh voilà la suite ^^ je ne garantis pas que je publierai chaque semaine, mais pour l'instant ça fonctionne ^^ un peu plus d'action et moins de poésie pour cette fois, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **2.**

 **Au clair de la lune…**

Ça devait être une petite ferme. Pas de quoi y abriter plus de quatre chèvres et deux moutons. Les meubles y étaient encore, on y trouvait de la literie, des couvertures, des vêtements, de la vaisselle. Tout avait été laissé tel quel, comme si les habitants n'en étaient partis que la veille. Auro avait allumé un feu dans l'âtre, et quand on voyait par les petites ouvertures le noir et le froid de la nuit, on y était bien.

– On devrait être en sécurité jusqu'au matin » dit Livaï en donnant de quoi se couvrir aux civils qui tremblotaient encore. « Je prends le premier tour de garde. Nous partirons dès l'aube. »

– Entendu », lui répondirent en cœur Petra et Auro, et il sortit en silence.

Il n'y avait que des hommes. Six d'entre eux étaient d'âge moyen, dont trois costauds. Deux ne semblaient pas avoir vingt ans, et le dernier était un vieillard, le même que celui qu'il avait vu dire adieu à son gamin avant de partir. Curieuse ironie.

Dehors, le froid s'était intensifié, et même doublées de fourrure, sa cape et ses bottes ne parvenaient pas à lui tenir chaud. Au moins le temps s'était éclairci. S'il restait stable jusqu'au lendemain, ils pourraient rallier le reste des troupes sans trop de problèmes. Pour une fois les choses n'allaient pas si mal.

* * *

 _Nous étions au chaud, le ventre à peu près plein grâce aux réserves que nous transportions, et que nous avions partagées avec les civils, en sécurité jusqu'au matin. Que demander de plus ?_

 _Auro s'était endormi comme une souche, enroulé dans sa couverture. Pour ma part je n'avais pas sommeil, et demeurai assise en face du feu, les yeux rivés sur les flammes qui passaient du bleu à l'orange et dansaient comme de petits oiseaux. Deux de nos nouveaux compagnons s'étaient mis à jouer au cartes. Ils me proposèrent de rejoindre la partie, je refusai poliment. Au bout d'une heure, ils s'assoupirent à leur tour, et je restai seule à veiller dans le silence de la nuit. Le Caporal chef était là dehors. Est-ce qu'il avait froid ? Est-ce qu'il avait peur ?_

 _Avec le temps, j'avais appris à lire les émotions sur son visage. Je savais quand il était inquiet ou contrarié – c'est-à-dire souvent – mais aussi plus serein, et il m'avait semblé que l'anxiété des dernières heures s'était un peu estompée en lui, pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus tranquille. Quand il avait levé les yeux vers la lune toute ronde et humé les petites paillettes de givre qui avaient imprégné l'atmosphère, il m'avait même semblé distinguer sur ses lèvres l'esquisse d'un sourire. Mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Le caporal chef ne souriait jamais après tout. Avait-il déjà connu le bonheur ? Quel genre de vie avait-il mené pour devenir aussi rêche qu'une pierre brisée ? Depuis que nos regards s'étaient croisés, je devais admettre que cet homme me fascinait, mais m'effrayait aussi. La vérité, c'est que je ne pouvais l'imaginer autrement qu'harnaché de son équipement tridimentionnel, lames au clair, en train d'affronter des titans. J'avais cru rêver la première fois que je l'avais vu faire. Il se mouvait avec la force et la vitesse d'une bourrasque qui emmène et prend tout sur son passage. Une tornade. Auro avait alors été subjugué, ne cultivant depuis qu'une obsession, devenir comme lui. Moi j'étais plus prudente, et j'avais peur que cette force qui décimait tout ce qu'elle touchait ne l'emporte aussi, ne détruise cette sensibilité qui affleurait parfois discrètement dans ses yeux, et qui le faisait crier la nuit, très tard._

* * *

Après deux heures de garde, et avant de se transformer tout à fait en glaçon, il méritait bien un peu de repos.

– Auro », marmonna-t-il en ouvrant doucement la porte.

Tout le monde dormait.

– Auro », répéta-t-il en bousculant légèrement l'intéressé qui ravala son ronflement et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. « Tu prends le tour de garde. »

– Bien caporal…

Tandis qu'il se trainait nonchalamment vers la porte, Livaï s'installa dans un coin, pas trop loin de la cheminée, retira ses bottes et sa cape avant de se frictionner les pieds. Bon sang ce qu'il faisait froid.

– Rien à signaler ? », murmura une petite voix dans la pénombre. Petra le regardait, la tête posée sur son sac.

– Rien. Tu peux te rendormir.

Lui n'y arriverait sûrement pas, il le savait, mais autant essayer. Le froid avait au moins eu cet avantage de l'engourdir assez pour somnoler et surtout, ne plus penser.

* * *

 _Je crus d'abord que le cri était le sien, puis je reconnus la voix d'Auro. En ouvrant les yeux, j'aperçus le caporal sur le qui-vive, en train de remettre ses bottes._

– _Que se passe-t-il ?_

– _J'aimerais le savoir…_

 _Un nouvel hurlement réveilla le reste des troupes et nous hâta vers l'extérieur. Il ne devait pas être deux heures du matin, la lune brillait toujours fort dans le ciel._

 _En cherchant Auro des yeux, j'entendis soudain un grognement étouffé, et distinguai des formes grises qui se détachaient dans la blancheur de la neige._

– _Des loups ! » criai-je._

 _Ils venaient de la forêt, certainement attirés par les chevaux._

– _Petra… » sanglota Auro. Il tentait vainement de défendre ma jument, en train d'être emportée par la meute, et agitait son épée dans le vide en reniflant de terreur._

– _Auro ! Attention !_

 _Les loups l'avaient acculé au bord du lac, et s'il traversait la glace, les conséquences pouvaient s'avérer désastreuses._

– _J'y vais ! Va chercher de quoi faire des torches pour les éloigner » exhorta le caporal en me dépassant pour se diriger tout droit vers Auro._

 _Suivant ses ordres, je rentrai de nouveau, claquai la porte derrière moi, et me mis à chercher ce qui pourrait faire office de flambeaux._

– _C'est quoi ? » commença à gémir l'un des civils. Sans doute le plus jeune._

– _Des loups._

– _Ils vont nous manger ?_

– _Je ne pense pas, mais s'ils s'en prennent aux chevaux c'est foutu._

– _Et s'ils s'en prennent à vous ? » demanda le vieil homme._

– _On se battra._

– _Et si… et si vous perdez._

– _On ne perdra pas._

– _Vous allez nous abandonner ici ?_

 _Je ne tins pas compte de sa question, ni de son air grave qui tranchait avec le regard terrifié de ses camarades, pour me contenter d'agir au plus vite._

 _Sans doute parce que l'idée d'y passer m'effrayait aussi._

* * *

Les bêtes étaient coriaces. Il avait réussi à trancher deux têtes et à percer le flanc de l'une d'elles, mais les autres n'en étaient devenues que plus prudentes, sans lâcher la jument pour autant. Auro s'était fait mordre la jambe et saignait abondamment, redoublant leur férocité. C'était mal parti.

– Reste derrière moi » lança-t-il au soldat qui serrait les dents pour contenir la douleur.

Une douzaine, rien que ça, et seulement trois cadavres. Ça bougeait pas comme des titans. C'était plus rapide, plus intelligent, plus fourbe. Il y avait moins de prise aussi, et si tous se mettait à attaquer, Livaï n'était pas certain d'en sortir indemne.

Moins de cinq minutes avaient dues s'écouler lorsque Petra revint enfin, armée de deux torches qu'elle agita dans la nuit en hurlant. L'effet fut le bon, et la meute commençait enfin à se retirer, libérant par la même occasion la pauvre jument qui se traina vers ses congénères en hennissant. Peut-être attiré par le sang, l'un des prédateurs fit cependant volte-face et bondit sur lui. Pris de cours, il ne réagit pas assez vite, et les crocs de l'animal s'enfoncèrent dans son épaule en lui arrachant un râle de douleur. La bête le projeta en arrière, et il parvint à l'éventrer avant de percuter la glace. Rien ne céda. D'autres rappliquèrent cependant, et deux s'avancèrent lentement vers lui tandis que Petra était occupée à protéger les chevaux, et Auro à défendre sa propre vie. La glace perçait la paume de ses mains comme des aiguilles, et rendait ses appuis instables. Il parvint néanmoins de se redresser, évita l'assaut de l'un des loups, en lui tranchant la gorge au passage, mais l'autre en profita pour saisir son genou entre ses crocs et le déstabiliser de nouveau. Il abattit sa lame. Le craquement qui accompagna son geste ne lui permit alors que de retenir sa respiration, avant que la glace ne cède sous son poids.

* * *

 _Aucun des civils n'avaient voulu m'aider, et si Auro n'avait pas réussi à me rejoindre malgré sa jambe blessée, je ne sais pas si je m'en serai sortie. Chacun armé d'une torche et d'une lame, nous parvînmes enfin à éloigner la meute, et je m'assurai qu'aucun des loups ne revienne en leur courant après sur quelques mètres. Il était alors déjà trop tard._

 _Auro l'avait vu avant moi, et je fus alerté par son cri paniqué avant de me tourner vers le lac. Là où le caporal se tenait quelques instants auparavant, il n'y avait que le vide. Je pris alors mes jambes à mon cou, et sans réfléchir enfonçait mes grappins dans le sol avant de plonger, en priant pour qu'il soit toujours en vie._

* * *

Le froid. Comme mille poignards qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair.

Il avait sombré avant même de le réaliser, et le froid, un froid comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti jusqu'alors, avait soudainement imprégné chaque parcelle de son corps et jusqu'à ses os. Il hurla. Voulu inspirer. L'eau pénétra ses poumons, il commençait à étouffer. On n'apprenait pas à nager dans les bas fonds…

Mourir, il y pensait chaque jour, et lorsqu'il partait en expédition, il se demandait toujours si chaque matin serait son dernier. Mais quitte à partir pour de bon, il aurait préféré que ce soit moins bête. Il aurait voulu rester dans la terre et sous le ciel si grand.

Mourir comme eux. Tout simplement.

* * *

 _Le choc thermique faillit me faire perdre connaissance, et je contins difficilement la bouffée d'air que j'avais inspirée avant de plonger. Ma tête, mes yeux, mes bras, tout me piquait, me brûlait, comme si l'on m'arrachait la peau. Aveugle et sourde, persuadée d'y passer moi aussi, je tendis alors la main vers les profondeurs du lac, et rencontrai la sienne. Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, j'activai mes grappins, et me sentis tirée vers le haut, vers la lumière._

 _Le contact de l'air m'arracha une toux rauque, et je me cramponnai au rivage pour m'extirper de la glace tout en tractant le corps inerte que j'avais réussi à remonter._

– _Petra…_

– _Auro ! Aide-moi !_

 _Pâle de terreur, d'épuisement, et sans doute à cause de l'hémorragie qui lui avait fait perdre beaucoup trop de sang, Auro parvint à se trainer jusqu'à moi et à me ramener sur la terre ferme. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi froid. À bout de forces, je me laissai choir dans la neige, et relâchai lentement le Caporal chef. Il haletait, et fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux avant de se redresser en grelottant. Je tentai de frictionner mes membres et mes vêtements trempés en jetant un œil mouillé de larmes à Auro._

 _Au moins nous étions vivants._

* * *

Il mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'il était bien là, qu'il était en vie, qu'il respirait et qu'il avait froid. Il ne comprit qu'en voyant Petra à ses côtés, trempée jusqu'aux os, pâle comme la neige mais souriante. Elle l'avait sauvé. Décidément… Là où la glace s'était brisée, l'eau faisait de petits clapotis en reflétant la lumière des étoiles. Il l'avait échappé belle, et sentait déjà une fine couche de givre couvrir ses cheveux trempés.

– Vous devez rentrer tout de suite » les invectiva Auro avec plus d'autorité qu'il n'en avait jamais eue. « Vous réchauffer, sinon vous allez attraper la mort ! »

Facile à dire… ses jambes tremblaient comme des feuilles, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible.

– Appelle les civils, qu'ils se rendent utiles » maugréa Petra.

– C'est que…

* * *

 _Personne ne les avait vus. Personne ne l'avait réalisé avant qu'Auro ne le remarque._

 _Ils s'étaient tirés avec les chevaux, nous laissant là à notre sort. Ils étaient partis. Peut-être par lâcheté, sans doute par peur que nous les abandonnions, que nous les traitions comme l'avaient fait la garnison, en les condamnant à une mort certaine._

 _Peut-être qu'ils avaient cru que nous allions tous les trois y passer, ou que nos serions des charges trop lourdes pour le voyage de retour si nous survivions. Ils n'avaient pas tort. Et pour sauver leur peau, ils nous laissèrent là, au milieu de rien, dans nos paletots trempés, avec deux blessés, nos rations presque épuisées, et la certitude que si nous n'étions pas morts de froid dans ce foutu lac, c'était pour y passer plus tard._

* * *

Il n'avait même plus la force de jurer. Un peu ahuris et profondément ébranlés, Petra et Auro se relevèrent avant lui – c'était bien la première fois –, et le traînèrent les premiers mètres avant qu'il ne se redresse de lui-même, conscient d'avoir encore un minimum de fierté. Jamais une poignée de pas ne lui avait semblé si laborieuse.

– Vos vêtements » dit Petra en refermant machinalement la porte derrière eux. « Vous devriez les enlever pour les faire sécher. »

Les couvertures, les rations, tout avait disparu. Il ne restait que leur paquetage. Les fumiers. S'il avait la chance de les retrouver un jour il leur ferait la peau et leur ferait regretter d'être venus au monde.

– Arrête de bouger !

Aux prises avec Auro, Petra tentait de nettoyer sa blessure avec une poignée de neige. La trousse de secours s'était sans doute envolée elle aussi. Ils devraient faire avec les moyens du bord. Pendant qu'il retirait son uniforme et s'enveloppait dans l'une des couvertures restantes, la jeune femme s'employa à débusquer une paire de draps qu'elle déchira pour en enserrer la jambe d'Auro. La plaie n'était pas belle, et l'os attaqué mettrait du temps à guérir. Pas étonnant qu'il souffre autant.

– À vous », dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Les crocs de l'animal avaient laissé trois larges crevasses entre le trapèze et l'omoplate qui lui rendait chaque mouvement plus que laborieux. Son genou avait sévèrement été touché lui aussi. Comme elle l'avait fait pour son camarade, Petra nettoya les blessures et les banda comme elle put, tout en tentant de contenir les tremblements de ses membres frigorifiés.

– C'est bon », murmura-t-il, en la poussant vers le feu. « Réchauffe-toi. »

Ils se tournèrent pour la laisser se déshabiller et mettre ses vêtements à sécher. Malgré la couverture et la chaleur réconfortante des flammes, il avait quant à lui toujours aussi froid, comme si ses os eux-même s'étaient transformés en glace.

– Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » susurra Petra en claquant des dents.

– On attend…

Rarement la perspective d'un lendemain l'avait autant angoissé…


	3. Quelque part au milieu de rien

**Eh voilà la suite ^^ j'espère que l'histoire vous plait :) de mon côté elle suit son cours tranquillement. N'hésitez pas à commenter (que ça vous plaise ou que ça ne vous plaise pas d'ailleurs ^^). Un petit encouragement, ça fait toujours plaisir :D**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **3.**

 **Quelque part au milieu de rien**

 **La pluie.**

 **La pluie à n'en plus finir, comme si le monde versait tout ce qu'il avait d'eau et de larmes sur leurs pauvres caboches. Et lui, là-debout qui n'en avait même plus assez pour pleurer. Seulement la douleur dans ses jambes, dans ses bras, dans chacun de ses os, tous les fibres de ses muscles. Dans sa tête surtout.**

 **Le monde s'était effondré, et dans son esprit, ça n'arrêtait plus de hurler. Il ne voyait alors qu'une chose, une seule. Une tignasse aux mèches éparses et rousses échouée dans la boue. Ce regard creux qui ne disait plus rien.**

 **Elle était morte comme un papillon qui disparaît dans la nuit, sans même qu'il sache comment.**

 **Ils étaient morts tous les deux, et il n'avait rien pu faire.**

 **Ils étaient morts tous les deux, et l'avaient laissé tout seul, dans ce monde trop grand et trop sombre.**

 **À cause de _ça_ , à cause d' _eux._ De ces monstres qui dérobaient leur chair et leurs vies. Qui avaient dérobé la leur en les brisant comme on déchire des poupées de chiffons.**

 **Combien de temps leurs cris résonneraient-ils encore dans sa tête ?**

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son souffle était très fort, son front couvert de sueur et ses mains tremblantes. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur tambourinait rageusement, encore en proie à la colère et à la peur. Un cauchemar. Encore. Toujours le même. Ce foutu cauchemar qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il les avait perdus.

En s'étirant, Livaï inspira profondément et jeta un œil autour de lui. Le feu crépitait toujours, plus faiblement cependant, et éclairait le visage endormi d'Auro. On voyait par les fenêtres un ciel légèrement éclairci par l'aurore, mais aucun signe de Petra. Même ses vêtements avaient disparu.

– Petra ?

Son épaule le lançait, il avait chaud, d'une chaleur pâteuse et moite qui rend le souffle lourd, et comprit que la sueur sur son front n'était pas seulement due au cauchemar. Ça expliquerait au moins pourquoi il avait dormi aussi longtemps.

En poussant un grognement, il se redressa et boitilla jusqu'à la cheminée pour alimenter le feu. Son uniforme avait séché. Il terminait de l'enfiler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la silhouette de Petra.

– Caporal chef ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

– J'ai connu mieux…

– Laissez-moi voir.

En s'approchant de lui, elle tendit le bras et posa doucement sa main fraiche sur son front.

– Vous avez de la fièvre.

– Je sais.

– Auro aussi. C'est parce que je n'ai pas pu désinfecter les plaies.

Sans tenir compte de sa remarque, ni de l'air désolé de la jeune femme, il s'avança jusqu'à l'une des fenêtres et jeta un œil dehors. Le temps était clair, mais la journée s'annonçait très froide.

– Quelque chose à signaler dehors ?

– Rien pour l'instant. J'ai fait le tour du périmètre, il n'y a pas de titans aux alentours, mais aucun signe des autres non plus.

La situation n'était pas bonne. Sans chevaux ils progresseraient trop lentement, d'autant plus qu'Auro ne pouvait pas marcher. Leurs réserves en gaz se limitaient aux bonbonnes qu'ils portaient depuis la veille, et toute la nourriture avait disparu.

– On devrait peut-être attendre les secours ici… » suggéra Petra, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

– C'est une possibilité, mais il faut aussi prendre en compte le fait qu'ils ne viennent jamais. Nous ne savons ni où ils sont, ni s'ils ont survécu.

– S'ils sont dans les parages ils nous repérerons à la fumée de la cheminée.

– C'est vrai.

– Il vaut mieux attendre et vous reposer…

Sur ce, et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle sortit de nouveau, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une marmite fumante, certainement trouvée dans les affaires des fermiers.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

– Les restes des loups que vous avez tués cette nuit. Si la viande est bien cuite, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Ça nous fera des réserves.

Même si la perspective de manger de la viande de loups rachitiques ne le réjouissait pas, il devait tout de même saluer la prise d'initiative.

– Tu es sûre qu'ils ne sont pas malades au moins ?

– C'est ce que je me suis demandée en voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas peur de s'approcher de nous, mais ils n'écumaient pas, donc je ne pense pas qu'ils aient la rage. Et puis j'ai compris, en voyant les carcasses, qu'ils étaient tout simplement morts de faim. C'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont attaqués.

– Dans ce cas ils risquent de revenir cette nuit.

– C'est probable.

En ouvrant la marmite, il découvrit plusieurs morceaux de chair cuite qui flottaient dans l'eau bouillante. Sans sel, ni herbe, ça allait être exécrable.

– Je suis désolée…

– Ce n'est pas à toi de l'être.

Mais plutôt aux salopards qui les avaient abandonnés là comme des misérables…

* * *

 _Le caporal chef opta pour ce qui était, à mon sens, l'option la plus sage, à savoir rester. Plusieurs fois, j'entrepris de nettoyer et de panser de nouveau ses plaies, mais il était difficile d'enrayer l'infection sans alcool. J'eus beau en chercher dans tous les recoins de la ferme, impossible d'en trouver une goutte. La fièvre d'Auro empira dans la matinée, et il eut tout juste assez de forces pour avaler un morceau de viande._

 _Les heures suivantes, je me chargeai de patrouiller autour du domaine pour anticiper l'arrivée des secours dans le meilleur des cas, ou de titans dans le pire. La plongée de la veille m'avait laissé de sévères engelures au niveau des mains, que j'avais tenté de résorber avec de l'eau chaude, et en les enserrant dans du linge._

 _En milieu d'après-midi, un titan de sept mètres prit le risque de s'aventurer trop près, et finit abattu par mes soins. Ce fut tout. Un vent glacial parcourait les plaines à n'en plus finir, soulevant des salves de flocons qui virevoltaient dans l'atmosphère et reflétaient parfois les rayons du soleil. Toutes les deux heures environ, je retournais à la ferme pour me réchauffer, avant de repartir._

 _Le caporal chef fut d'humeur maussade et, à cause de ses blessures, ne se mouvait qu'avec difficultés. Avec son bras valide, il coupait de temps en temps du bois pour alimenter le feu, mais je voyais à ses dents serrées et à la sueur qui roulait sur son front qu'il souffrait presque autant qu'Auro._

 _La journée passa, et rien ne se présenta._

– _Personne n'est venu nous chercher » marmonnai-je lorsque les premières étoiles pointèrent le bout de leur nez._

– _Et personne ne viendra » compléta le caporal. « On ne peut pas rester éternellement ici. Il faut partir dès demain. »_

– _C'est de la folie…_

– _Oui mais nous aurons plus de chance de nous en sortir en tentant de rejoindre le mur par nos propres moyens qu'en attendant ici une aide qui ne viendra pas. On ne peut pas se permettre de gaspiller davantage nos réserves de gaz et de nourriture. Auro est malade, moi aussi, toi tu ne tiendras pas éternellement, il faut tenter._

 _Jamais il ne s'était exprimé aussi longuement, ni avec une telle amertume. Soit il était contrarié, soit il avait peur que le reste des troupes aient également disparu. Sans doute les deux, et son regard, perdu dans les flammes, me semblait un peu plus grand que d'habitude._

– _Repose-toi » dit-il en se tournant vers moi. « Je vais monter la garde. »_

– _Mais vous êtes…_

– _Ça va mieux._

 _Avec un geste vif, il enfila sa cape et me lança un dernier regard avant de disparaître derrière la porte._

– _Repose-toi !_

* * *

À ruminer et attendre toute la journée sans rien faire, il avait bien cru devenir fou. Son épaule le faisait souffrir, comme si on y enfonçait constamment un poignard, et son genou lui permettait tout juste de se reposer sur sa jambe. Quant à la fièvre… il tenait bon, mais préférait agir, pendant que les vapeurs ne l'engourdissaient pas trop.

Le mur n'était qu'à huit heures de cheval. Le parcours du soleil et la configuration des étoiles lui avaient permis de redéfinir la direction à prendre. Ça ne devrait pas leur prendre plus de deux jours. Deux jours à se trainer dans la neige, le froid et le vent, en proie aux prédateurs et aux titans et dans un état physique plus que précaire… c'était faisable. En tout cas leurs chances de s'en sortir étaient plus élevées qu'en restant terrés dans ce trou à rat.

Un craquement le fit sursauter, et il jeta un œil aux alentours pour vérifier si leurs amis les loups n'y étaient pas. Rien. Rien d'autre que le silence de cette nuit qui semblait identique à la précédente, des étoiles, et de la bise qui soufflait un peu plus fort.

Petra… elle au moins devrait s'en sortir. Son état physique était bon, elle était pleine de ressources, avait encore de l'énergie à revendre. Si elle ne la gaspillait pas trop, elle, au moins, devrait s'en sortir. Il ferait en sorte que ce soit également le cas pour Auro, et quant à lui…

* * *

 _Nous partîmes dès les premières lueurs de l'aube._

 _L'état d'Auro s'était un peu amélioré, mais je craignais que cela ne soit que temporaire. Il soutint la décision du caporal et tenta même de marcher, sans grand succès. J'insistai pour le porter, mais le caporal chef préféra me confier les paquetages. Le ciel était couvert, il s'était remis à neiger._

 _À cause de la fatigue, je m'étais assoupie comme une pierre, et ne m'étais réveillée qu'au petit matin, en réalisant que j'avais laissé mon supérieur monter la garde toute la nuit. Il m'affirma seulement que ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Que de toute façon il n'aurait pas dormi, et que j'avais plus besoin de repos que lui. Son teint blafard et ses yeux vaseux ne mentaient pas cependant._

 _L'horizon se profilait avec la netteté d'une ligne tracée au crayon, sans rien pour nous en séparer, si ce n'est l'immensité. Tout ce chemin qu'il nous restait à parcourir avant de rentrer… dans ce monde de blanc où nous n'étions que trois petits petits points noirs, perdus au milieu de rien, et sous un ciel trop grand pour nous…_

* * *

Auro était loin d'être léger, mais il tiendrait jusqu'à ce que son corps ne suive plus. C'est ce qu'il s'était juré.

Il avait souvent vu l'inquiétude dans le regard de Petra, l'appréhension et parfois la colère, mais cette fois, c'est une peur réelle qu'il y lisait. Dans ses yeux grands ouverts, son souffle courts et son visage crispé s'exprimaient aussi ses propres craintes, et il réalisa que jamais le monde ne lui avait semblé aussi hostile.

– On avance.

Un pas après l'autre. Marcher. Toujours. Tenir.

S'il s'était plaint d'avoir trop chaud là-bas, le froid imprégnait désormais chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il sentait son nez goutter, ses yeux pleurer sous les assauts de la bise, et de petites larmes se figer sur ses joues. Son genou tremblait. Il tentait de ne pas trop mobiliser son épaule, mais la douleur était là, toujours, et semblait respirer au même rythme que lui. La neige tombait par intermittence, et lorsqu'elle cessa tout à fait, il ne sentait plus ses doigts, ni ses pieds.

* * *

 _Au bout d'un moment, je réalisai que la seule chose qui me tenait encore était mon propre souffle. Mon souffle qui résonnait à mes oreilles, et qui s'incarnait sous mes yeux en petits nuages, tout juste opaques avant de se diluer dans l'atmosphère._

 _Il y avait longtemps que je ne maitrisais déjà plus les tremblements de mes jambes et de mes bras serrés autour de ma poitrine. J'avais parfois l'impression d'étouffer tant ma gorge me brûlait. Et ces plaines qui n'en finissaient pas. Ce blanc trop blanc, pareil à celui du ciel. La neige freinait nos pas. Rendait chaque mouvement laborieux, chaque pas aussi couteux que si nous en faisions dix et pourtant, lorsque je regardais le paysage autour de moi, j'avais l'impression que rien n'avait bougé._

 _Je crus mourir de soulagement lorsqu'un titan apparut enfin. Il faisait quinze mètres, je m'en moquais. J'avais besoin de me sentir encore vivante. Sans attendre les ordres du caporal, j'activai mes grappins et lui tranchai la nuque. La plaie n'était pas assez profonde. Je dus m'y reprendre à deux fois. Mes membres engourdis me faisaient défaut._

 _Nous en croisâmes de nouveau un, peu avant la tombée de la nuit. Il était plus petit, moins difficile à abattre, mais je réalisai que mes réserves de gaz étaient déjà vides. Le caporal m'ordonna de prendre celles d'Auro._

 _Nous ne nous arrêtâmes que lorsqu'il fit trop sombre pour avancer davantage, moulus de fatigue, tremblants de froid et d'épuisement._

– _Comment ça va ? » demandai-je à Auro tandis que le caporal chef m'aidait à l'allonger._

– _Ça va…_

 _Il était brûlant de fièvre._

 _Comme il était trop faible pour manger, je mâchai un morceau de viande pour lui et introduisis une à une les boulettes de chair dans sa bouche._

 _Nous nous étions dégotés un coin à la lisière d'une forêt. Les arbres nous protégeaient des assauts de la bise et nous fournirent du bois pour le feu._

– _Et vous caporal chef, comment vous sentez-vous ? » murmurai-je en observant ses traits tirés, plus pâles que jamais, à la lueur des flammes._

– _Je vais bien. Tu penses que nous sommes toujours dans la bonne direction ?_

– _Je pense…_

– _Alors on devrait apercevoir le mur dès demain…_

* * *

C'était en tout cas ce qu'ils espérait…

Ils avaient marché… il ne savait plus… dix heures… peut-être plus. Ses sensations n'étaient plus là pour le confirmer, et il n'osait pas vérifier l'état de ses pieds.

Il tourna les yeux et vit le visage de Petra se découper dans la pénombre.

– Et toi, comment tu te sens ?

Elle sursauta, comme surprise. Sans doute parce qu'il ne le lui demandait jamais.

– Je tiens le coup.

Et elle sourit. De ce sourire doux, épuré et bienfaisant qui lui allait si bien. Il aurait voulu lui dire que tout irait bien. Qu'elle survivrait, qu'il ferait tout pour cela, mais rien ne sortit. Rien d'autre que leurs souffles dans l'obscurité mêlé à la lumière de ses yeux.

– Pourquoi les bataillons d'exploration », demanda-t-il alors.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Pourquoi avoir choisi les bataillons ?

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il voulait lui demander. Savoir pourquoi une jeune femme aussi fraiche, brillante et pleine d'avenir était venue s'enterrer avec une bande de dépravés comme eux, qui ne savaient regarder autre chose que ce qui n'existait pas encore.

– L'ailleurs.

Il ne comprit pas, alors elle poursuivit.

– Depuis que je suis petite, j'ai l'impression d'être appelée par autre chose. Quelque chose de plus grand et de plus beau que ce qui se trouve entre les murs. Mes parents voulaient me voir fonder une famille, mon père surtout. Ma mère voulait que je rejoigne les brigades spéciales, mais moi… j'avais juste besoin de liberté…

– Et tu l'as trouvée ?

Elle inspira longuement, les jambes repliée et le visage en partie caché par ses genoux.

– Je crois oui… même dans des situations aussi désespérées que celle-là, j'ai l'impression de vivre pour de vrai. D'appartenir tout entière au monde.

Son regard à lui s'était reporté vers la cime des arbres qui montait haut au-dessus de leurs têtes et filait en traits épurés vers le plafond noir de la nuit. Il n'y avait que la braise pour les éclairer. Petites pointes de rouge et de feu dans un monde de noir et de blanc.

– Et vous ? Pourquoi vous avez rejoint les bataillons ?

Il baissa les yeux, et soupira.

– D'abord parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix, et ensuite parce que j'ai compris la valeur de ce qu'ils cherchaient tous. Parce que le bataillon m'a donné une raison d'exister…

Sa voix s'était atténuée jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un souffle, tandis qu'il se remémorait _le_ moment, cet instant où après la pluie, il avait enfin vu la couleur du ciel aux derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Petra souriait toujours.

– Je comprends » dit-elle lentement, avant de fermer les yeux.

Survivre pour ça. Pour ce cadeau qu'on lui avait fait en lui disant pourquoi il pouvait vivre, et comment il pourrait continuer sans ceux qui l'avaient accompagné jusque là. Voilà pourquoi, et quoi qu'il arrive, lui aussi, il rentrerait.


	4. Ne pas mourir

**Bonjour à tous ! Navrée pour cette absence de plusieurs semaines... j'attendais la fin des écrits de l'agreg pour reprendre la fiction ^^ Finalement ce ne sera pas quatre, mais plutôt cinq chapitres (et un épilogue). Voilà ! Pour peu que le printemps ne vous manque pas trop et que vous soyez encore prêts à supporter une vague de froid, cette fois purement fictive, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Donnez-moi votre avis, commentez, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

 **Guest :** **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :D tes mots m'ont vraiment touchée ! c'est vrai que c'est un moment assez peu traité par les fictions, mais qui me semblait idéal une histoire de survie ^^ surtout que la reconquête a vraisemblablement eu lieu en hiver. Quant à leur survie, tu n'as pas trop de souci à te faire, vue que je respecte le canon. Mais... ils vont en chier XD  
**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **4.**

 **Ne pas mourir...  
**

Il crut les distinguer dans la lumière laiteuse de l'aube, petits points noirs dans le blizzard. Deux cavaliers perdus au milieu de rien, et ses mains se crispèrent d'espoir et d'appréhension.

– Alors ?

– Rien… » marmonna l'un des cavaliers en réajustant sa cape. Gunther s'il se rappelait bien. « On a trouvé les restes des escouades qui devaient se charger de l'aile est, mais aucune trace de celle de Livaï. »

Des gémissements tout autour, ceux des pauvres bougres qu'ils avaient pu sauver du froid et des titans. Son escouade était épuisée, le reste des hommes frigorifiés. Il fallait rentrer.

– Mike ?

À ses côtés, l'intéressé leva les yeux et retroussa le nez en signe de contrariété.

– Toi et Nanaba, vous n'avez pas vu quelle direction ils auraient pu prendre ? » poursuivit le major.

– Que dalle… il commençait à faire nuit, on était cernés… je pensais qu'ils nous auraient rejoint au point de ralliement, comme convenu.

– C'est bizarre qu'ils ne l'aient pas trouvé.

Trois soldats d'élite perdus dans la tempête, incapables de retrouver leur chemin et introuvables depuis deux jours… fallait-il se rendre à l'évidence ?

– Ramène ton cul Erwin ! » résonna la voix d'Hanji, avant que son profil ne se dessine dans la lumière du matin. « Ça fait déjà vingt minutes que le chef de la garnison te demande… il est temps de repartir… »

À l'accent grave qu'avait pris sa voix, il sut qu'elle non plus n'approuvait pas la décision, et pourtant… Avec une centaine de survivants seulement, ils avaient amplement endigué le surplus de population, et pouvaient désormais rentrer plus coupables que jamais, assurés de porter un fardeau supplémentaire toute leur vie durant. Le poids des morts, Erwin s'en accommodait. Il savait. Souffrait aussi, mais ça…

Une dernière fois, son regard se perdit vers l'horizon, les plaines sauvages et glacées dans l'espoir absurde d'y déceler un signe de leur survie. Un tout petit. Un souffle, une forme dans les nuages. Un rien aurait suffit à le faire rester et attendre encore malgré ses muscles contractés par le froid, les engelures qui rongeaient ses doigts, la faim surtout, qui en faisait oublier la soif. Un rien…

Le signe du départ mobilisa cependant le reste des troupes dévastées, et dans tous les regards à demi-éteints se lisait une chose, une seule. Rentrer.

Avec ou sans eux.

* * *

Quelque chose comme un craquement le réveilla en sursaut. Il n'avait pas dû dormir deux heures. Le feu s'était presque éteint. Il ne sentait plus ses membres.

Gagné par la panique, Livaï se redressa soudain en frictionnant ses bras et ses mains dans l'espoir de rendre à ses muscles frigorifiés leur souplesse. Et cette espèce de chaleur sur son front, cette sensation de brûler et de geler en même temps, qui nappe les choses d'un voile d'incertain, comme s'il était soul. Qui sait combien de temps il supporterait encore ces conditions…

Le jour s'était à peine levé et la silhouette des grands sapins se dessinait dans le ciel encore laiteux.

« Petra ? »

Même sa voix lui semblait éteinte, figée dans la glace, comme tout le reste.

– Petra ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, et en tournant la tête, Livaï réalisa qu'elle n'était pas là.

« C'est pas vrai… »

Auro respirait toujours, plus pâle et brûlant que jamais. En parvenant à se redresser, Livaï scruta les bois, et fit quelques pas vers l'orée de la forêt. Les alentours semblaient calmes, presque sereins, et il aperçut enfin la jeune femme sur la ligne d'une petite colline, de dos, accroupie, comme si elle scrutait quelque chose. Marcher lui ferait sans doute du bien à lui aussi.

* * *

 _Je n'avais presque pas dormi de la nuit. Le regard rivé sur la cime des arbres qui semblaient maintenir le plafond du ciel… À l'affut, toujours. Le vent qui soufflait entre les troncs, le craquement d'une branche, le chuintement d'un rongeur qui passait par là, toute cette vie invisible et secrète qu'on ne trouve pas dans les villes, et la chaleur du feu, seul repère dans la nuit. Je n'avais su distinguer la veille du sommeil._

 _Il y avait comme quelque chose d'hallucinatoire dans le silence et les ténèbres, et qui vivait pourtant. Sans nous. Si loin… que ce n'était pas si grave si nous y passions…_

 _Lorsque le ciel s'éclaircit enfin et que la faim recommença à me tarauder l'estomac, je quittai le lit de branches que nous avions étendues au sol pour nous isoler du froid, et vérifiai l'état de mes deux camarades. Auro s'affaiblissait d'heure en heure, je n'osai même plus regarder sa plaie. Le caporal chef avait quant à lui veillé longtemps avant de s'assoupir à son tour, assommé par la fièvre et la fatigue._

 _Au-delà des arbres se levait un semblant de jour, et la vie nocturne s'était apaisée pour laisser place au silence dégagé de l'aube. Je m'aventurai jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Une grande vallée, sans accroc, tranchée en deux par le cours d'une rivière. Et cet horizon toujours, qui nous tendait les bras vers le rien. Aucune trace des autres. Aucune trace des titans. Nous étions seuls. Alors j'écoutai mon propre souffle, mélodie constante. Je m'entendis tousser un peu, reniflai, essuyai la terre sur mon visage, la glace aussi, et fis quelques pas en avant, dans cet Ailleurs qui m'habitait enfin._

* * *

– Tu vois quelque chose ?

À peine ces mots prononcés, elle sursauta et lui fit signe de se baisser pour la rejoindre. Accroupi, presque à quatre pattes, il franchit la distance qui les séparait et la rejoignit sur la crête. La neige sur ses paumes faisait comme de petites piqures, et de nouveau, il ne sentait plus ses doigts.

– Regardez », dit-elle en lui montrant du doigt le centre de la vallée.

Il y avait bien quelque chose.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Je crois que c'est un lynx.

Il plissa les yeux, et distingua le corps de l'animal, semblable à celui d'un gros chat. Son pelage tacheté qui contrastait avec la blancheur de la neige, et ses oreilles pointues. Il semblait méfiant. Avançait, regardait autour de lui, reniflait parfois, chasseur ou proie, il n'aurait su dire. Juste une présence éphémère, vision de cet au-delà qu'ils avaient toujours tant de mal à cerner.

– C'est très rare d'en croiser », chuchota Petra. « On a beaucoup de chance. Normalement ils sont très méfiants. »

– Tu appelles ça de la chance…

– Ce qui est pris est pris.

Le ciel s'était mis à rosir, et l'air dégagé laissait comme une plénitude, un calme vivifiant, irréel aussi. Comme si tout se passait au ralentit. Comme si le temps n'existait pas. Une grosse bourrasque souffla leurs cheveux et leurs capes qu'ils rabattirent sur leurs têtes. Encore une fois, le regard de Petra s'était perdu vers ce que lui ne comprenait qu'à peine et ni le froid, ni la peur ne semblaient plus la tourmenter.

– Vous me demandiez hier soir pourquoi j'avais intégré les bataillons d'exploration », dit-elle lentement. « La réponse est sous vos yeux. »

Un monde sans frontières et sans limites. Sans hommes aussi.

– L'être humain n'est pas fait pour ce milieu-là…

– Et c'est justement ce qui le rend si exaltant. Cette sensation d'accéder à un monde qui peut très bien se passer de nous. Qui vivrait sans doute mieux sans nous. Un monde avec son propre rythme et ses propres lois qui décide pour nous, qui nous exclut souvent mais qui donne parfois, et dont il faut savoir savourer le moindre présent…

– C'est le froid qui te fait dire des salades ?

– Peut-être…

Ses yeux suivirent un moment le félin jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement, comme happé par cet univers qui la fascinait tellement. Juste un passage dans la lumière d'un matin d'hiver.

– Justement », souffla-t-il. « Le monde irait beaucoup mieux sans nous. »

– Mais qui, à part nous, pour le voir ?

* * *

 _Sans un regard pour l'embrasser, le monde de blanc existerait-il encore ?_

* * *

Elle avait profité de leur sommeil pour pêcher trois beaux poissons encore frétillants qu'ils embrochèrent et firent cuire sur les braises de leur feu de camp. Auro gémissait de fièvre et fut réveillé par Petra qui s'efforça de lui donner un peu d'eau. Comme elle l'avait fait la veille, elle le nourrit avec la chair prémachée du poisson qui lui était destiné.

– Combien de temps d'après vous ?

– À ce rythme, ça devrait nous prendre une dizaine d'heures, comme hier.

– Après tout sera terminé ?

– Tout sera terminé.

* * *

 _Mais je ne sus déchiffrer le regard qu'il me lança._

 _Le temps était plus clair que la veille, le soleil revenu et le paysage dégagé. Aussi loin que l'on puisse regarder pourtant, impossible de déceler une quelconque présence humaine. Le froid était plus piquant que les derniers jours, le blizzard fouettait nos capes et enflammait nos joues rougies par l'air glacial. La journée s'annonçait difficile._

 _Auro bien calé sur son dos, le Caporal chef avançait plus lentement que la veille et serrait des dents à chaque pas. Il refusa cependant mon aide lorsque je la lui proposai, et progressait lourdement, en chancelant parfois sous la douleur de son genou blessé._

 _Et de nouveau, cette marche sous un ciel trop bleu qui n'en finissait pas. Sans nuage. Pas après pas, le souffle court, les gestes lents. Ne pas renoncer. Pas encore. Continuer._

 _Continuer._

 _Continuer._

 _Les yeux plissés par les assauts du vent, aveuglés par l'éclat de la neige. Nos souffles rauques. Mon cœur qui bat encore. Qui bat encore..._

 _J'ai les jambes qui tremblent. Je ne sens plus mes doigts, plus mes orteils. Il y a des larmes gelées sur mes joues. J'ai trop froid._

 _Et il n'y a toujours rien à l'horizon…_

* * *

Il avait cessé de compter les heures.

Le matin, des engelures étaient apparues sur ses mains et sur ses joues. Il avait si mal… ses lèvres étaient sèches. Il avait envie de s'arracher la peau, et lorsqu'une nouvelle bourrasque le déséquilibra, il eut à peine la force de rester debout. De continuer. De suivre la silhouette de Petra, seul point de repère dans ce désert de blanc et de mort.

Pourquoi était-il là déjà ? Qui les avait foutus dans ce trou pourri ? Qui lui avait retiré la sensation de ses propres membres, de la salive dans sa bouche et des piqures dans ses doigts ? Les titans ? La garnison ? Le bataillon ? Ces maudits murs qui ne voulaient pas apparaître alors qu'il les espérait tellement, et ce pour la première fois ? Qui l'avait foutu dans cette merde ?…

Cette foutue merde où résonnait comme les coups d'un tambour…

* * *

 _Il y eut quelque chose derrière le silence. Comme le battement d'un cœur. Et ce n'était pas le mien._

 _Je crus d'abord halluciner, me mettre à rêver. Parce que la fatigue immense, l'épuisement qui pesait sur chacun de mes os et me tirait perpétuellement vers le sol. Mais ça continuait. Ça s'amplifiait. C'était bientôt là. C'était comme des pas, et je crus me mettre à pleurer lorsque je compris._

 _« Des titans… » souffla le caporal chef._

* * *

Un groupe de six ou sept… il ne voyait pas très bien. Leurs grosses silhouettes s'étaient dessinées dans le ciel du milieu d'après-midi, et leurs membres désarticulés battaient l'air comme des éventails. Ils étaient là pour eux. Le vent sans doute. Ils les avaient sentis.

– Petra…

Il crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Sa mâchoire tremblait.

– Il te reste du gaz ?

– À moitié seulement… ce sont les bombonnes d'Auro.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle.

– Ils seront bientôt là. J'ai un peu moins de réserve que toi, mais je devrais pouvoir me charger des quatre qui arrivent par la droite » dit-il en forçant sur ses cordes vocales pour retrouver un semblant de contenance. « Tu prends les trois qui sont sur la gauche. »

Elle ne protesta pas, mais ne répondit pas non plus, et se mit en garde pendant qu'il posait Auro au sol.

– Caporal chef… » murmura le soldat, les yeux mi-clos. « C'est de la folie… »

– On n'en a pas pour longtemps.

Les autres s'étaient mis à courir, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Un de vingt mètres, deux de quinze, et un de dix… avec leur cul à l'air, leurs sourires absurdes et leur face de cauchemar. Il inspira, tenta d'éclaircir sa vue et de serrer autour de sa lame des doigts qu'il ne sentait plus. Puis tout se mit à trembler, et dans sa tête la terre commençait à rugir.

* * *

 _On dit qu'à l'approche de la mort, on revoit toute sa vie défiler. Qu'on se sent souvent en paix et que, si l'on a vécu assez intensément jusque là, alors on n'a pas à avoir de regret. Mais moi je ne voyais que leurs petits yeux et leurs grandes bouches dans un instant qui s'étirait à l'infini. Je ne pensais ni à ma mère, ni à mon père. Je ne me dis pas que j'aurais voulu embrasser un homme avant de mourir, je ne me souvins ni de mes rêves, ni de mes larmes, mais serrai juste les dents, hurlai à m'en déchirer la gorge, et activai mes grappins tandis que le gaz me propulsait dans les airs._

 _Les tuer. Juste les tuer. Tant pis si mourir ensuite..._

 _En gardant un œil sur le Caporal chef qui s'élançait à son tour, je plantai mon grappin dans le dos du titan le plus proche et rétractai brusquement mes câbles pour gagner en puissance. La nuque et le sifflement de mes lames dans les airs. Puis le sang qui brulait ma peau._

 _Un deuxième. Une coupe parfaite, comme aux entraînements._

 _ **Je ne veux pas mourir.** _

_Sa grosse main faillit m'attraper et je déviai de justesse ma trajectoire. Plus haut. Presque plus de gaz. Plus haut ! Et fondre sur lui._

 _ **Je ne veux pas mourir…** _

_Ne restait que le troisième. Le plus grand. Quelque chose comme un semblant de sensation m'était revenu, et je pouvais de nouveau me sentir vivante._

– _Viens là gros lard…_

 _Après on rentrerait. Après on survivrait, et après on vivrait. Tous les trois, comme on se l'était promis, comme il me l'avait juré dans le noir._

 ** _Je ne veux pas mourir !_**

* * *

Le cri de guerre de Petra le galvanisa et il hurla à son tour en s'élançant sur le titan de vingt mètres. Un éclat de rouge vint tâcher le bleu du ciel tandis que la chair cédait sous ses lames.

Plus que trois.

En retrouvant ses bonnes vieilles sensations, il attendit que l'un d'eux tende son bras vers lui pour s'y accrocher, en tournoyant sur lui-même, et progresser jusqu'à la nuque qu'il trancha d'un coup sec. Bien profond. Bien propre.

Deux.

Il hurla lorsque la pression exercée par ses attaques rouvrit la blessure de son épaule. Planta son épée dans l'œil du titan de quinze mètres avec son bras valide, et s'élança plein gaz vers celui de dix. Le sang lui brûla les mains.

Plus qu'un.

Son genoux le lâcha lors d'une détente qu'il parvint à rattraper avec son autre jambe. L'autre commençait à ouvrir la gueule. Ça puait.

– CRÈVE !

Son grappin bien planté, une pression et tout serait terminé. Juste une…

Sa dernière bombonne se vida dans l'attaque, il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre le sifflement de ses lames, le craquement de la chair qui se déchire et des membres qui s'effondrent, rétracta ses câbles par réflexe, avant de réaliser que rien ne pourrait le sauver d'une chute de quinze mètres.

La brève sensation d'apesanteur lui provoqua un léger soupir, et l'espace d'un instant il se dit qu'en plongeant dans cette voute sans nuages et sans limites, sa chute ne prendrait jamais fin.

* * *

 _Mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids lorsque le dernier titan s'effondra, et je serrai fort ma poitrine brûlée par mon propre souffle, la mâchoire et les mains tremblantes._

 _J'avais réussi._

 _Rien que ça, je l'avais réussi, et je laissai ma nuque s'arquer vers le ciel, les yeux plongés dans cette surface lisse et sans accrocs, ivre d'exaltation et d'épuisement, avant de fermer les paupières.  
_

 _Il me fallut du temps pour reprendre mon souffle._

 _Je n'ouvris les yeux qu'après avoir la sensation de réintégrer mon propre corps. Ce sentiment que je n'avais eu que dans des cas extrêmes, je me souvenais. La première expédition, sauf que cette fois, je ne m'étais pas pissée dessus._

 _Et vous Caporal chef ? Est-ce que vous aussi vous avez tout donné ? Est-ce que vous aussi vous vous dites que vous aurez au moins tenu jusqu'au bout ? Est-ce que vous êtes encore vivant ?_

 _Mes yeux le cherchèrent machinalement, et tombèrent sur quatre carcasses encore fumantes, sans l'ombre d'un Caporal chef en vue._

 _Auro était allongé, à deux mètres. Je me trainai jusqu'à lui, vérifiai sa respiration. Il vivait encore._

 _Poussant sur mes articulations en m'aidant de mon épée, je forçai alors mes jambes à se redresser, et clopinai jusqu'aux titans abattus par le Caporal._

– _Caporal chef ?_

 _Les coupes étaient encore visibles à la base de leur nuque. Propres et nettes, comme à ses habitudes._

– _Caporal chef ?_

 _Il y avait une petite masse, à une dizaine de mètres du titan le plus fraîchement abattu. Il ne bougeait pas. Et en m'approchant, je vis son sang répandu sur la neige et son visage figé par la douleur. J'ignore comment il avait pu atterrir aussi loin, et surtout survivre à une telle chute. Peut-être la neige qui, si elle nous tuait à petit feu, lui avait sans doute aussi sauvé la vie._

* * *

La douleur était démente.

Au moment où Livaï avait touché le sol, il eut l'impression que sa colonne vertébrale se cassait en deux. Malgré la neige pour amortir la chute, son équipement avait percuté son bassin de plein fouet, et le ventilateur, cassé sous le choc, avait pénétré ses côtes.

Il comprit qu'après ça, il ne pourrait sans doute pas marcher pendant les prochaines heures. Que le froid, l'épuisement et la douleur auraient raison de lui. Qu'il fallait s'y faire. Qu'il s'était bien battu.

Il était encore sonné lorsque Petra le trouva, et tenta de le manipuler. La simple sensation de ses mains sur ses côtes lui arracha un râle de douleur.

– Pardon…

– Où est Auro ?

– Il va bien.

– Prends-le et… laisse-moi ici. Le mur doit être à deux ou trois heures de marche. Tu devrais pouvoir y arriver… même de nuit… le temps est clair…

– Ne dites pas de bêtises.

– Je suis sérieux Petra.

Et il ne sut pourquoi il vit dans ses yeux le même regard qui l'avait hanté tout ce temps. Ce regard éteint, un peu hagard et étonné. C'était celui de la petite avant qu'il ne lui ferme les yeux…


	5. L'enfer ensemble

**5.**

 **L'enfer ensemble**

 _On entendait les loups hurler à la lune._

– _Ce sera bientôt pour notre pomme… » murmura Auro._

 _Et j'acquiesçai, les yeux rivés sur les flammes du feu de camp, de peur de croiser leurs visages brulants._

 _Je ne savais même plus si je tremblais de peur, de froid, ou simplement de douleur._

* * *

 **Une mélodie.**

 **Juste une mélodie dans le noir. Très lente et très grave. Presque lugubre.**

 **Et cette voix. Il la connaissait.**

 **Elle était là. Il ne voyait pas son visage. Juste ses longs cheveux noirs, tels qu'il se les rappelait, et dont il avait hérité. Ses doigts trop maigres et sa jupe sale.**

 **Ils étaient là tous les deux, et ils ne se voyaient pas.**

 **Alors, la femme leva la main, et montra quelque chose au loin, en tendant l'autre vers lui, comme pour l'inviter à s'approcher.**

 **Ses propres pas lui donnèrent l'impression de flotter, et lorsqu'il regarda ce qu'elle lui montrait, il ne vit rien. Rien d'autre que ce qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur.**

 **Leurs corps et leurs cheveux trempés de boue. Leurs pupilles éteintes, le sourire qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais.**

 **Étouffé par un long sanglot, il détourna soudain les yeux vers ce visage peut-être aimé, ces traits qu'il avait longtemps rêvés. Mais ces joues creuses et ces orbites caves, c'était celles d'une morte.**

Quelque chose de froid chuta sur son front et lentement, il ouvrit les yeux.

À chaque respiration, il avait l'impression de brûler, et même ses paupières lui semblaient trop lourdes. Il n'y avait rien de précis autour de lui, que des contours vaporeux, des matières incertaines et moins tangibles encore que celles d'un rêve. Sa main chuta sur le sol, et il reconnut la texture de la terre en y enfonçant ses ongles. C'était poussiéreux et c'était froid.

Quelqu'un prononça son nom. Il l'entendit à peine. Peut-être qu'il avait simplement rêvé… chaque respiration lui semblait si laborieuse, et chaque mouvement si lourd. Où était la femme aux cheveux noirs ? Et pourquoi les arbres montaient-ils si haut ?

Ses paupières se refermèrent avant qu'il ne trouve la réponse.

* * *

 _Je n'avais eu d'autre choix que celui de nous trainer à la lisière d'une forêt, semblable à celle où nous avions passé la nuit précédente. L'opération me prit plus d'une heure. Les bois se situaient à cinq cents mètres environ de là où nous avions affronté les titans. Y porter Auro, puis le Caporal chef fut plus long que je ne le pensais. Nous étions de toute façon trop faibles pour continuer._

 _L'estomac vide depuis le matin, je n'avais ni le courage, ni l'énergie de chasser et me contentai de racines comestibles que je déterrai à proximité de notre campement provisoire. Auro eu tout juste assez de force pour avaler quelques gorgées d'eau, mais l'état du Caporal chef s'était considérablement dégradé._

 _Il avait dû perdre connaissance pendant que je le transportais. Je l'avais entendu gémir, senti se crisper puis plus rien. Son équipement lui avait pénétré les côtes, et ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang._

 _Comme l'avant-veille, je lui retirai sa cape et une partie de ses vêtements pour dégager son épaule et nettoyer la plaie avec de la neige. L'infection était cependant pire que je ne l'avais cru et la chair avait déjà commencé à pourrir. Il devait souffrir le martyr._

 _En réprimant un haut-le-cœur, je nettoyai au mieux les bandages, et les appliquai de nouveau sur les blessures. Au contact du linge glacé, le Caporal frémit légèrement, puis sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience, dévoré par la fièvre. En déchirant ma cape, j'enroulai également un lambeau de tissu autour de ses côtes pour résorber l'hémorragie. C'était là tout ce que je pouvais faire._

 _Quant à Auro… sa jambe avait commencé à noircir. La gangrène. Des tremblements dans les mains, je vérifiai l'état de ses orteils, de ses doigts, et fis de même pour le Caporal. Tous deux souffraient de vilaines engelures, et les noircissures s'étaient également étendues aux pieds d'Auro. C'était un cauchemar._

 _Toute la nuit, des heures durant, je frottai leurs membres un à un pour que le sang y circule de nouveau. Les miens me faisaient mal, et lorsque mes forces me quittèrent à mon tour, je me laissai m'écrouler aux pieds d'un arbre, les bras ballants et les yeux ouverts. Nous allions vraiment mourir. Mon meilleur ami et mon Caporal étaient là, sous mes yeux, en train de mourir. Nous avions marché plus de quinze heures pour nous effondrer si proches du but, et moi, je mourrais toute seule, frigorifiée et affamée…C'était bien là tout ce que je méritais pour ne pas avoir pu les sauver._

– _Ce sera bientôt pour notre pomme… » murmura Auro en entendant les loups se remettre à hurler._

 _Moi, je n'avais même plus la force de pleurer._

* * *

– Si peu sont venus…

– Après l'enfer qu'ils ont subi, c'est normal », marmonna Mike. « Tout le monde sait que c'est de la folie d'y retourner. »

– Mais tu es là aussi.

– Pour te ramener par la peau du cul quand ce sera nécessaire.

Une cigarette serrée entre ses doigts, Erwin tira une dernière bouffée avant de l'écraser sous son pied. Avec Mike, Nanaba, Hanji et les deux seuls volontaires qui avaient bien voulu les accompagner, ils seraient six à affronter de nouveau le froid terrible qui régnait au-delà des murs. Sans doute pour rien, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner si vite.

– Heureusement que Pixis était dans le coin », poursuivit Mike en agrafant sa cape. « Personne d'autre n'aurait accepté une sortie supplémentaire. »

Vingt quatre heures. C'est tout ce qu'il lui avait laissé pour retrouver et ramener les potentiels survivants. Au delà, ceux qui avaient jusqu'alors bravé le froid et la menace des titans seraient définitivement perdus.

Vingt quatre heures pour passer au peigne fin un territoire dont il ne mesurait plus l'immensité. Vingt quatre heures pour les sauver.

– Le chariot est prêt ? » lança-t-il à l'adresse d'Hanji.

– Paré au départ !

– Et vous deux… rappelez-moi vos noms.

– Erd et Gunther » répondirent-ils ensemble.

– Vous savez au moins à quoi vous vous engagez », désignant la grande porte de Trost, « c'est l'enfer là-bas. »

– On sait », murmura Erd en regardant son camarade. « Mais si quelques membres de notre escouade ont pu s'en sortir, on veut être là pour les aider. »

– C'est bien.

Trop avaient oublié ce qu'était la bravoure, et pour cause. Au-delà des murs, l'humanité ne comptait presque plus.

L'aube venait à peine de se lever, et les rues résonnaient encore de sanglots, ceux des familles qui avaient perdu leurs proches, des orphelins, des veuves… D'un enfer à l'autre, Erwin préférait encore le plus silencieux.

– On est partis ! » cria-t-il à l'adresse des soldats. « Aux portes ! »

* * *

 _Le jour me surprit, et je fus réveillée par la chute d'un tas de neige qui tomba d'une branche sous l'effet du soleil. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine lorsque la poudreuse se glissa dans mon cou._

– _Caporal chef ? Auro ?_

 _Je ne les entendais plus. J'avais dormi trop longtemps… le soleil semblait déjà si haut._

– _Auro ?!_

 _Il était pâle, si pâle… Je vérifiai sa respiration et sentis à peine son souffle._

– _C'est pas vrai…_

 _En réprimant un sanglot, je pivotai vers le Caporal chef et plaquai ma main sur son front. Il était brûlant. Les battements de son cœur étaient faibles et irréguliers, il avait les lèvres sèches…_

– _Réveillez-vous… je vous en supplie…_

 _Sans vergogne, je commençais à le secouer, lui frappai légèrement les joues, puis le giflai franchement en commençant à paniquer._

– _Ne partez pas… pas vous… pas encore !_

* * *

Son monde n'était plus qu'un enfer brûlant, toujours un peu plus sombre et un peu plus terrifiant. Plusieurs fois, il avait cru reconnaître la voix de la fille aux cheveux roux, avant d'oublier, sombrer de nouveau, tenter d'émerger sans succès. Ne restait de son monde qu'un gouffre immense où il s'enfonçait chaque fois plus profond.

Mais lorsque la voix de la fille résonna encore, lorsqu'il découvrit que ses sensations n'avaient pas tout à fait disparues et que les ténèbres se dissipèrent lentement, il crut lui aussi se mettre à pleurer en reconnaissant la lumière du jour.

– Petra…

Son corps lui faisait si mal… comment avait-il pu oublier la sensation de ses os et de ses muscles broyés ?

– Caporal chef… vous… vous êtes vivants ?…

Il reconnut la silhouette des arbres, le ciel, son visage.

– Je t'avais dit de partir…

– Je ne vous abandonnerai pas ! » renifla-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

La fièvre l'assommait, il avait envie de vomir. En se redressant légèrement, avec l'aide de Petra, il tenta de mobiliser ses jambes, la douleur faillit lui arracher un hurlement.

– Caporal chef !

– Tu peux porter Auro ?

– Je crois…

– Alors donne-moi ce machin » dit-il en lui désignant une branche morte, suffisamment large pour qu'il puisse s'y appuyer. « On y va. »

* * *

 _Je n'en crus pas mes yeux en le voyant se redresser pour de bon, avec l'aide de son bâton, et tenir sur ses jambes malgré ses tremblements prononcés et son corps qui chancelait dangereusement._

 _Le Caporal chef… mon Caporal que j'avais cru mort… s'il pouvait se tenir debout devant moi, si lui pouvait marcher et continuer, alors moi aussi je le pourrais !_

 _En hissant Auro sur mon dos, j'ouvris la marche, lentement, les dents serrées, et jetai un dernier regard au Caporal._

– _On y arrivera… » me dit-il dans un souffle._

* * *

Il ne compta plus les fois où il faillit s'évanouir de souffrance. Le coup qu'il avait reçu aux hanches lui paralysait à moitié la jambe, et son genou blessé ne le soutenait plus. Il pouvait tout juste se trainer, clopiner comme il pouvait, plus lent qu'un vieillard, en contenant les gémissements, la nausée et les tremblements de froid.

Petra peinait elle aussi, trébucha plusieurs fois, s'effondra même à deux reprises, mais se relevait toujours. À chacune de ses chutes, il resta silencieux, les lèvres et les poings serrés, la douleur pour seule consolation. Puis ce fut à son tour de s'effondrer, et cette fois, il sut qu'il ne se relèverait pas.

* * *

– _Caporal chef !_

 _La fièvre le faisait haleter, étendu dans la neige, la mâchoire tremblante et les traits crispés._

– _Caporal chef Livaï… s'il vous plait n'abandonnez pas… pas maintenant !_

 _Une larme roula sur sa joue, et il tourna lentement la tête vers moi._

– _Rentre… vas y…_

– _Pas sans vous !_

 _En refermant ma prise sur les membres d'Auro, je l'attrapai par le bras et tentai de le hisser sur mon dos avant de m'effondrer lamentablement dans la neige._

– _Arrête ça !_

 _Sa main attrapa la mienne tandis que je contenais de nouveau mes sanglots._

– _Vas-y » souffla-t-il. « Tu dois survivre… »_

– _Mais… et vous… vous êtes le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité, vous ne pouvez pas mourir !_

– _J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire._

 _Et pour la première fois, je vis sur ses lèvres l'esquisse d'un sourire._

* * *

– Toujours rien ?

– Rien.

– Alors on continue.

Ils avaient un temps longé le mur avant de reprendre la route du sud, tout en fouillant un à un les petits bosquets ou les renfoncements qui auraient pu servir de cachette à d'éventuels survivants. Ils n'en trouvèrent pas un seul. Pas même un corps. Rien.

– Ça ne fait que six heures Erwin », tenta de le rassurer Hanji. « On a encore le temps. »

Eux oui, mais ceux qui mourraient de froid là-dedans non.

– On continue », répéta le major.

Il y avait dans ses entrailles une colère sourde, une rage qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, hurler contre les plaines, et le ciel, et la roche et l'eau, contre le monde, et le destin. Contre eux surtout. Ces imbéciles qui les avait tués. Eux ou lui-même, il ne savait plus.

 _ **Rendez-moi ce que vous m'avez pris.**_

* * *

 _Nous étions douze. Seuls trois d'entre nous rentrèrent._

 _Là où il n'y a rien. Là où le ciel pour seul horizon et le blanc à l'infini se confondent. Nos souffles quelque part, et le murmure des nuages._

 _Le froid._

 _Un froid intense, et qui épuise, peu à peu, toute chaleur, toute vie, tout élan. Puis plus rien._

 _ **C'est la fin…**_

 _Cette expédition fut loin d'être la pire, mais ce fut peut-être la seule ou pour la première fois, je sentis la mort rôder sous ma peau. Quelque chose d'impalpable et pourtant rêche, qui use et qui dit : « je viens te chercher. »_

 _ **C'est la fin…**_

 _« Je viens te chercher », l'entendis-je murmurer lorsque je tombai pour la cinquième fois, et fus incapable de me relever._

– _Pardonne-moi Auro… » sanglotai-je en me trainant jusqu'à son corps pour le serrer dans mes bras avec le peu de forces qu'il me restait._

– _Pardonne-moi… je n'ai pas pu… je n'y suis pas arrivée…_

 _Le Caporal chef était là, derrière moi. Déjà mort peut-être. Je l'avais vu fermer les yeux avant de me retourner._

 _Une heure peut-être après l'avoir vu pour la dernière fois, les joues couvertes de larmes gelées et épuisée de sanglots, j'avais aperçu une masse sombre dans la neige, et reconnus ma jument. Il y avait trois corps à ses côtés, ceux du vieil homme, et des deux types qui avaient joué aux cartes. Eux non plus ne s'en étaient donc pas sortis…_

 _ **C'est la fin…**_

 _L'horizon demeurait vide lorsque la terre m'appela à mon tour. J'avais retrouvé un pistolet à proximité de ma pauvre jument. Auro tout contre moi, à peine vivant et la conscience au bord du gouffre, je le saisis, levai lentement le canon vers le ciel et appuyai sur la détente._

 _La vision de la fumée verte qui montait vers le ciel fut la dernière chose que je vis de ce monde…_

 _ **Quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il advienne de nous, ce monde a imprégné mes os et chaque fibre de mes muscles pour ce graver dans ma tête avec la force d'une promesse. Celle de la beauté et du néant.**_

 _ **Un monde de blanc.**_


	6. Les revenants

**Guest :** **Merci pour ton commentaire :D j'espère que la suite et fin n'aura pas été trop longue à venir ;) je voulais effectivement que malgré son état, Livaï bénéficie d'un vrai moment badass ^^ après tout c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ! Je suis contente aussi que les motivations de Petra t'aient convaincue. Le personnage n'est pas très difficile à cerner, mais je voulais lui donner une personnalité indépendante de sa relation avec Livaï, et surtout lui rendre un peu justice ^^ en tout cas ce chapitre marque la fin de leurs souffrances. J'espère qu'il te plaira ! :)  
**

 **Bon, finalement ce ne sera pas un épilogue en raison de la longueur du texte, mais un nouveau et dernier chapitre ^^ sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **6.**

 **Les revenants**

– Ils sont là !

C'était la voix de Gunther, et il ne sut comment identifier ce « ils » tandis que la monture d'Erd le rejoignait au triple galop.

– Erwin ?

Le soleil commençait à décliner. Assommé de froid et de fatigue, le major leva un œil perplexe vers Mike. En huit heures de traque, ils n'avaient retrouvé que deux cadavres, deux hommes, dont un très jeune, recouverts de neige. Deux hommes gisant aux côtés d'une monture qu'il connaissait bien, puisqu'il s'agissait de celle du Caporal chef Livaï. « C'est pas vrai… » avait marmonné Hanji. Trois titans avaient également croisés leur route – trois de moins – avant que le miracle n'ait lieu. Une trainée de fumée verte s'était élevée dans le ciel, signe d'une autre présence que la leur. Là quelque part, et pas si loin, quelqu'un était encore en vie…

– En avant ! » lança-t-il en reprenant ses esprits, laissant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux jusqu'à ce que les corps repérés par Erd et Gunther apparaissent enfin. Deux soldats, serrés l'un contre l'autre, dont une femme.

– Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? » demanda-t-il à Hanji qui mit pied à terre pour les examiner.

– C'est Petra et Auro ! Ils…

Sa voix s'étouffa, et il crut que son cœur à lui allait lâcher.

– Ils sont vivants… » poursuivit la chef d'escouade.

– Quoi ?!

Ils étaient faibles, frigorifiés, brûlants de fièvre et couverts d'engelures, mais ils respiraient. Ils respiraient tous les deux !

– Des couvertures ! » hurla Erwin. « Apportez des couvertures ! Faites chauffer de l'eau ! Vite ! »

Pendant que Nanaba et Mike s'exécutaient, il s'approcha des deux soldats et remarqua une profonde blessure au niveau de la jambe d'Auro.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

– On dirait une morsure », dit lentement Hanji. « Ils ont dû se faire attaquer. »

Avec une extrême précaution, Mike souleva le corps de Petra et l'enveloppa d'une couverture avant de l'allonger dans le chariot, et d'en faire de même pour Auro.

– Major… Erwin… » murmura faiblement la jeune femme.

Il réagit au quart de tour.

– Petra ! Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Livaï ?

Son regard était vitreux et son teint pâle comme celui d'une morte. Elle remua faiblement les lèvres, dans un souffle presque inaudible, et Erwin crut s'effondrer en saisissant le mot qu'elle répétait sans cesse.

« Mort ? »

– Major Erwin ! » tonna la voix de Gunther sur la ligne d'une crête. Il l'avait envoyé en éclaireur avec Erd. « On l'a retrouvé ! »

– Qui ?

Hanji comprit la première et partit au grand galop vers les deux cavaliers. De loin et dans la lumière de la fin d'après-midi, Erwin vit leurs trois silhouettes descendre le dénivelé de la colline et revenir vers eux au trot. Il y avait quelqu'un avec Erd. Quelqu'un qu'il fallait soutenir pour éviter qu'il ne tombe, et dont les cheveux noirs flottaient dans le vent. En mettant pied à terre, Hanji aida Erd à se décharger du corps et le porta elle-même jusqu'au major. Erwin n'en crut pas ses yeux.

– C'est bien lui » dit-elle. « Il est vivant. »

Couvert de sang, gelé jusqu'aux os, inconscient, aussi faible qu'un enfant malade… mais bel et bien vivant…

– Louées soient les déesses » souffla Erwin en lui passant la main sur le front. « Enveloppez-le lui aussi d'une couverture et donnez-lui de l'eau chaude. On rentre à la maison. »

* * *

 _J'avais rêvé que les murs s'avançaient tout seuls vers moi, à la lumière d'un crépuscule. Que le souffle d'Auro me chatouillait la nuque tandis qu'un vol d'oies sauvages nous dépassait._

 _J'avais rêvé de lui. De ses mains frigorifiées dans les miennes, et j'ai cru sourire et pleuré en même temps._

 _J'avais rêvé de visages que je connaissais sans me rappeler de leur nom. Du murmure de la ville et du roulis d'un chariot sur la pierre._

 _J'avais rêvé que nous rentrions tous à la maison, que nous étions vivants, et fermai les yeux en me souvenant que j'étais morte après avoir laissé le Caporal chef derrière moi, en serrant Auro dans mes bras, et en priant mes parents pour qu'ils me pardonnent._

 _Et je me dis alors que la mort était plus douce que je ne le pensais…_

* * *

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était la couleur un peu délavée du ciel, les ténèbres qui l'avaient englouti, et la lumière du visage de sa mère.

Ce visage qu'il avait oublié, et dont il ne gardait que le souvenir innommable d'un masque mortuaire. Ce visage lui avait alors souri, et il s'était demandé si tout ce temps, elle l'avait accompagné.

 **Est-ce que là-bas tu souriras toujours ? Est-ce que là-bas je me souviendrai de la chaleur de tes bras ? De la lumière de tes yeux ?**

 **Est-ce que tu es là ?… Maman…**

 **Il n'y avait plus de boue ou de cadavres sur le sol, juste la plaine et le ciel infinis, et ses mains dans celles de la femme aux cheveux noirs.**

 **Elle lui parla lentement, et même s'il n'entendait pas le son de sa voix, il comprit les mots formés sur ses lèvres. Des mots d'amour et de bonheur, issus d'un monde qu'il n'avait presque pas connu.**

 **Et lentement, elle se retourna, et porta une dernière fois sur lui ses yeux gris, les mêmes que les siens, avant de disparaître.**

 **Dans les étoiles.**

La première chose qu'il reconnut en ouvrant les yeux fut le bleu. Ce bleu limpide, presque agressif qui teintait les pupilles d'Erwin, et lentement, il se souvint de la chaleur du feu et du soleil, de la lumière de l'horizon, de ce pourquoi il avait choisi de rester en vie.

L'autre murmura quelques mots qu'il n'entendit pas. Il sut seulement qu'il connaîtrait encore le goût des larmes avant de trouver la paix. La vraie. Mais que la douleur, la solitude et la peur, il serait encore prêt à affronter tout ça.

– Merci… » souffla-t-il simplement, avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Ils n'avaient trouvé que trois autres cadavres. Il devait en rester des dizaines, dévorés ou frigorifiés, ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de ramener la première fois, et qui resteraient couchés là à tout jamais, puisqu'après tout, on ne sauvait pas les morts.

Le retour au district leur prit quatre heures. Mike, Nanaba et Gunther se chargèrent d'éliminer les titans qu'ils croisèrent pendant qu'Hanji et Erd s'occupaient des blessés.

Petra demeura silencieuse et hébétée, à peine consciente de ce qui l'entourait, et s'endormit lorsqu'ils franchirent enfin les murs. Livaï et Auro demeurèrent quant à eux inconscients, et Hanji s'assura que leur état reste stable avant qu'ils ne bénéficient de vrais soins.

Leur survie, Erwin avait du mal à la qualifier autrement que de miracle. Nul autre n'aurait pu survivre trois jours dans des conditions aussi extrêmes et avec de telles blessures. L'escouade ne méritait pas son nom pour rien, et il mesura la perte immense qu'aurait occasionné leur disparition.

Les corps retrouvés furent remis à la garnison qui les inhumerait, et les citadins de Trost se chargèrent d'exprimer la colère et la tristesse qui grondait en eux aussi sans qu'ils ne puissent s'en libérer.

L'opération de reconquête s'était donc bien soldée par un monstrueux échec, un fiasco total, mais grâce auquel les populations restantes pourraient passer l'hiver sans souffrir de la famine. C'était le prix à payer.

Les trois soldats survivants furent amenés au dispensaire de Trost, où ils furent immédiatement pris en charge. Petra était celle qui s'en sortait le mieux, et à part l'épuisement, la faim, la soif et le froid qu'avait enduré son organisme, son état n'était pas alarmant. Les médecins lui dirent qu'elle se remettrait en une semaine, et sans séquelles.

L'état des deux autres était en revanche plus inquiétant. La gangrène avait déjà bien attaqué l'un des pieds d'Auro. Il fut amputé de deux orteils. On put en revanche sauver sa jambe, où l'infection disparaîtrait lentement. Deux à trois semaines de rémission si la fièvre passait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Quant à Livaï, les médecins s'étonnèrent qu'il soit toujours en vie. Ses blessures à l'épaule et au genou s'étaient gravement infectées. Ses côtes et ses hanches très endommagées le laisseraient cloué au lit plusieurs semaines durant. C'était un miracle que ses membres congestionnés aient survécu à la gangrène. Quelques engelures tout au plus qui disparaitraient bientôt .

Pendant les soins, il reprit connaissance un bref instant, et son regard était celui de quelqu'un qui revient de très loin.

– Bienvenue chez les vivants », eu tout juste le temps de lui dire Erwin avant qu'il ne s'endorme de nouveau.

 _Et bon retour parmi nous…_

* * *

 _On m'assura que je n'avais dormi que trois jours lorsque je me réveillai, mais il me semblait que mon sommeil avait duré cent ans._

 _Ma chambre donnait sur une cour intérieure où résonnaient parfois les jeux des enfants, le bruit des chariots et le rire des infirmières. Je réalisai que l'humanité ne m'avait jamais autant manqué._

 _Le major Erwin, ainsi que les chefs d'escouade Hanji et Mike passèrent me voir dès que les médecins leur en donnèrent l'autorisation, et la première chose qu'ils me dirent me fit fondre en larmes. Auro et le Caporal chef étaient en vie. Ils allaient bien. Ils iraient mieux._

 _Auro et le Caporal chef Livaï avaient survécu… Le reste m'importait peu. Ils avaient tous les deux survécu. Le monde aurait pu s'effondrer, ça me suffisait._

 _Ils me dirent que l'opération de reconquête avait échoué. Qu'on déplorait des centaines de pertes mais que pour une fois – peut-être la seule – le gouvernement n'en tiendrait rigueur à personne. Tout le monde savait après tout, et personne n'avait agi. Souffrir avec eux était le moins que nous puissions faire._

 _On m'autorisa à les voir le lendemain de mon réveil, lorsqu'on fut assuré que je pouvais tenir seule sur mes jambes._

 _Auro pleura en me voyant et m'agrippa les mains comme un enfant. Il se mit à rire en disant qu'il était désormais un éclopé des orteils, et pourrait se vanter d'être le seul soldat de l'humanité à buter des titans avec seulement la moitié de son pied gauche. Je ris avec lui, et le mis au défis de rattraper son score sur le mien lors de notre prochaine expédition. Il avait trois titans de retard. Il m'assura en levant le menton qu'il en tuerait dix pour se rattraper. Pari tenu._

 _Je n'osai rendre visite au Caporal chef qu'en début de soirée. Il était encore très faible, me dirent les médecins, mais il n'y avait plus de raison de s'inquiéter._

 _Sa chambre baignait dans la lumière incertaine d'une chandelle posée à côté de son lit. Dans la blancheur des draps, son visage semblait minuscule, et son corps celui d'un enfant. Jamais il ne m'avait paru si vulnérable, et je souris pour moi-même en me rappelant qu'il n'était pas si grand._

 _Une chaise, ainsi qu'une bassine remplie d'eau et des linges avaient été laissés à son chevet. En m'asseyant lentement, je trempai l'un des linges dans l'eau avant d'essuyer la sueur sur ses pommettes et de le poser sur son front. Ses traits se crispèrent, et tandis que son torse se soulevait sous le coup d'une longue inspiration, ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement._

– _Pardon… je vous ai réveillé…_

 _Il sembla un moment perdu, comme s'il ne savait plus où il était, et ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur moi._

– _Petra ?…_

* * *

Elle avait maigri plus que de raison. Ses joues faisaient des grands creux dans son visage. Il y avait des cernes sous ses yeux, et des craquelures sur ses lèvres. Mais elle souriait, et quand Petra souriait, c'est que tout allait bien.

– Ils m'ont dit que tu t'en étais sortie… » souffla-t-il. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Le son de sa voix éraillée la fit grimacer, et la surprise passée, elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

– Bien. Très bien même ! » Exhibant ses mains bandées, « presque plus d'engelures. »

Retirant le linge qu'elle avait laissé sur son front, elle le trempa de nouveau et le passa doucement sur son cou, sa nuque et ses épaules. La sensation de l'eau fraiche lui fit un bien fou, et il soupira d'aise.

– Et vous, comment vous sentez-vous ?

– Mieux… j'imagine… Je ne me souviens pas vraiment des derniers jours. Tout se mélange dans ma tête.

Il se souvenait de la silhouette d'Erwin et de son souffle régulier qui avait rythmé son sommeil des heures durant, de mains inconnues qui palpaient ses blessures, qui lui faisaient mal parfois, mais qui l'apaisaient surtout, de la voix criarde d'Hanji et de celle de Mike qui lui disait de la fermer. Pendant une durée qu'il n'aurait su déterminer, son monde n'avait été qu'un théâtre d'ombres, de murmures et de fantômes qui passaient sous ses yeux, et l'effleuraient parfois sans le toucher vraiment. Comme si tout ce qu'il croyait voir et sentir n'était finalement qu'un rêve.

– Je crois que c'est la première fois que je me sens vraiment réveillé » marmonna-t-il. « Erwin t'a dit quelque chose ? »

– Que vous aviez dormi très longtemps. Que les médecins s'inquiétaient parce que votre fièvre ne baissait pas et qu'il avait eu peur de vous voir succomber à vos blessures…

– Quel crétin.

– J'ai parlé avec les médecins. Ils disent que vous êtes maintenant hors de danger, mais qu'il vous faudra beaucoup de temps pour récupérer.

– Combien ?

– Trois semaines, un mois.

– Tch.

Un moi cloué dans un lit, sans entraînement, baignant dans les odeurs de sueur et de maladie. C'était hors de question.

– Dès que la fièvre aura disparu, promets-moi de me sortir de là.

Et l'éclat de rire de la jeune femme fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

* * *

 _Avec son air renfrogné, ses lèvres pincées et son regard noir, j'avais bel et bien retrouvé mon Caporal chef. Nul doute qu'en deux semaines il serait sur pieds._

– _Tiens, aide-moi » marmonna-t-il une fois mon fou-rire passé._

 _En tendant le bras vers moi, il s'aida de mon appui pour se redresser et s'asseoir tout à fait tandis que je posai son oreiller contre le sommier pour qu'il y repose son dos._

– _Merci._

– _Vous avez faim ?_

– _Ouais… soif surtout. Vraiment soif._

– _Ne bougez pas._

 _En bondissant de ma chaise, je sortis un moment, le temps de lui trouver un verre et une carafe d'eau._

– _Tenez._

 _Il engloutit quatre verres entiers d'une traite sans la moindre distinction, lui d'ordinaire si maniéré… Le temps qu'il apaise sa soif, je laissai mon regard s'aventurer sur les bandages qui entouraient son épaule et ses côtes, sur son torse dénudé aux muscles noueux, sa peau très blanche, et détournai les yeux._

– _Et la « reconquête » alors, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?_

 _Le rouge sur mes joues s'effaça._

– _Un fiasco. Beaucoup de civiles se sont perdus dans la tempête. Les équipes n'ont pas réussi à se coordonner et les titans ont pénétré nos rangs trop en avant. Huit escouades y sont passées dont deux de chez nous._

– _Un massacre en sommes._

– _Un massacre._

– _Et au niveau des pertes ?_

– _On n'a pas réussi à totalement les dénombrer, mais elles s'élèvent à plusieurs centaines pour les civils, et quelques dizaines pour les soldats._

– _En si peu de temps ?!_

– _D'après Erwin, la garnison aurait fait exprès d'égarer plusieurs groupes. Le but était d'en éliminer le plus possible et pour ça, le froid fut une véritable aubaine._

 _Son visage s'était assombri, et il arborait cette expression que je n'avais décelé que trop souvent chez lui, celle de la culpabilité et du poids des morts._

– _Caporal chef ?…_

– _Et les civils de la cabane ? Ceux qui ont filé en douce ?_

– _Cinq d'entre eux sont morts de froid. On ignore ce que sont devenus les quatre autres. Erwin aurait aussi retrouvé le cadavre de votre cheval._

– _Le vieux aussi ?_

– _Oui…_

* * *

Encore un qui ne reviendrait pas. Un enfant laissé tout seul. Par leur faute.

En regardant brièvement par la fenêtre, Livaï vit qu'il s'était remis à neiger. Le blanc tombé du ciel comme du coton sur la pierre grise. Un voile de pureté sur la saleté du monde.

– Petra… » murmura-t-il, « je… je me dois de te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait. » Tournant les yeux vers elle, « tu nous as sauvé la vie à moi et Auro. »

Elle rougit terriblement, et recula en agitant ses mains bandées avec un sourire gêné.

– Vous en auriez fait de même pour moi… Auro aussi.

– Sauf que ni lui ni moi n'en avons été capables.

Lentement, il posa sa main sur son épaule encore immobilisée, sa chair qui se réparait lentement, et se surprit à sourire.

– Merci pour tout…

* * *

 _Dehors il s'était remis à neiger, un vent glacial faisait trembler les fenêtres et moi, je sentais comme quelque chose embraser ma poitrine._

 _Je ne l'avais jamais réalisé avant. Ce pourquoi j'étais si bien quand il était dans les parages, si anxieuse lorsqu'il allait mal. Pourquoi je redoutais de l'entendre crier dans la nuit, et faisais tout pour le faire sourire._

– _C'est vous qui m'avez donné la force d'aller jusqu'au bout » murmurai-je doucement. « Je… je suis contente que vous soyez sauf… »_

– _Après tout ça, tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir bêtement. » Son regard d'acier se ficha dans le mien et ses traits se durcirent, tandis qu'il me tendait sa paume. « Promets-le. »_

 _Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, et glissai ma main dans la sienne, encore partiellement rongé par le froid que nous avions enduré là-bas._

– _Promis », soufflai-je._

 _Et la neige tombait toujours avec la nuit. Sur les pavés et les toits, au-delà des murs, dans les plaines qui n'en finissaient pas. La neige tombait toujours, et sous son lit blanc, la vie dormait doucement._

 _ **Dans le silence,**_

 _ **un souffle murmure lentement**_

 _ **et disparaît avec le vent.**_

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est la fin ! J'espère que ces six petits chapitres de survie/aventure/tragédie/poésie vous auront plus ^^ Personnellement j'ai adoré les écrire, et cette histoire m'a permis d'expérimenter pas mal de trucs en matière d'écriture. J'espère que ça produira son petit effet :) En tout cas, merci à vous d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout ! Merci en particulier à Opast, Mikasa-peg-the-world (vraiment, je ne m'en remets pas de ton pseudo XD), Zeke-chou et aux Guest qui m'ont commentée, et que je ne peux malheureusement pas remercier par leurs noms :D Pour les autres, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, même une fois l'histoire terminée, je reste toujours très attentive aux commentaires, et ça me permettra peut-être d'avoir des idées pour de prochaines histoires ;)  
**

 **Les prochaines histoires d'ailleurs ! Parlons-en ! Ceux qui m'ont déjà lue savent que la suite de "La Ville des maudits" est en projet, et je ne vais effectivement pas tarder à m'y mettre ^^ Évidemment, je réécrirai sur SNK et son univers juste inépuisable. J'ai quelques idées un peu en vrac pour l'instant, et qui ne demandent qu'à être creusées. Voilà ! Ravie en tout cas d'avoir pu partager ces moments d'écriture, et à très bientôt !**


End file.
